Prejuicios
by Milla-chan
Summary: Este es un fic a/m y mi primer fic. Tambien tendra algo de k/k y s/m. Espero que les guste^_^
1. Default Chapter

Tokio 1869 (año en que finaliza la guerra y comienza la era Meiji) ¡Hannya! - la niña no dejaba de gritar. Era una pequeña de unos 6 años, con un cabello negro muy largo y un par de ojos verdes que brillaban a cada momento. Misao ya te dije que tienes que quedarte aquí - el hombre ya estaba cansado llevaba horas en el carro y la niña no se estaba quieta. No la culpaba después de todo ¿quién no estaría así en su situación? De un día para otros perder a tus padres, alejarte de tus amigos e ir a vivir con un supuesto abuelo a quien no había visto nunca en su vida.  
- No quiero, no quiere, ¿por qué no me dejaste en Kyoto?  
- Por que es peligroso y tu abuelo te quiere tener cerca.  
- Yo no quiero.  
- Misao ¿ya te dije que hay otro niño allí?  
- ¿Otro niño?  
- Si, se llama Aoshi y solo tiene un par de años más que tu.  
- ¿Va a jugar con migo?  
- Eje... "lo dudo, ese muchacho ni se dará cuenta de que ella esta  
allí. Kami ¿qué le digo? Una mentira piadosa" Si eso creo Misao,  
además hay más gente de seguro te divertirás.  
- Yo no lo sabía. Pero le escuche decir a Okon que allí eran muy  
estrictos.  
- Bueno... "¿que quieres que te diga? Un internado militar sería  
más amable. Entrenan solados no niñas" no ni tanto, yo me crié ahí y  
Okina también y ya ves lo alegre que es Okina "la excepción a la  
regla"  
- Ya, entonces no es tan malo. "¿me dirá la verdad? Es posible que  
no"  
  
-------------- En la ciudad de Tokio --------------------  
- Señor nos informan que ya están por llegar.  
- Bien. Tengan todo listo. Quiero que estén todos reunidos para  
recibirla.  
- Si señor. -------------- Nuevamente en el carro ------------------- Avanzaban a gran velocidad. Misao estaba impresionada por el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Anochecía y tras terminar de cruzar el bosque el sendero conducía a un gran muro el cual solo se podía atravesar por la puerta enrejada que era custodiada por dos guardias. Pero para la sorpresa de Misao luego de este muro había dos más "ni que fuera una prisión" se dijo para si. Y tras unos tres o cuatro kilómetros llegaron ante las puertas de una gran mansión. Que no importaba cuan lujosa fuera, era triste e intimidante.  
- Ya llegamos. El carro se detiene y de el descienden ambos pasajeros.  
- Tu equipaje lo llevaran a tu habitación los sirvientes ¿deseas  
algo?  
- Pero Hannya ¿dónde es mi habitación? ¿me vas a dejar solita?-  
poniendo cara de perrito asustado.  
- No, no te dejare sola. Ven. Al entrar los recibió una mujer vestida de negro. Su pelo era canoso y en su rostro se notaba el paso de los años más a pesar de su seriedad parecía una persona amable que a Misao le inspiraba confianza.  
- Misao, ella es la señora Nokuro.  
- Es un placer Misao-chan. Yo seré la encargada de cuidar de ti,  
todo lo que necesites puedes pedírmelo a mi o a cualquiera de los  
sirvientes.  
- Arigato... Gomen demo... ¿cuál es su nombre?  
- Pues es Reiko si lo deseas puedes llamarme así.  
- Arigato Reiko-san.  
- Hannya puedes retirarte yo le mostrare su habitación a la  
señorita Makimachi.  
- De acuerdo. Cuídate Milla-chan, y no armes un lió - le guiña un  
ojo y se va. Meterse en líos era la especialidad de Misao y el estaba  
seguro de que causaría más de un dolor de cabeza.  
- Sígueme. Misao siguió a Reiko por unas largas escaleras asta el segundo piso. Allí se encontró con un gran pasillo que a cada lado tenía unas cinco puertas y al fondo había una gran ventana cubierta por unas cortinas que no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna.  
- Cada una de estas puertas conduce a los dormitorios particulares  
de quienes viven aquí la tuya es la del fondo a la derecha. No lo  
olvides, no debes entrar ni por error a alguna de las otras  
habitaciones.  
- Entiendo. Y ¿qué hay arriba?  
- Oh, el tercer piso es del señor y el joven, tú no debes ir ahí.  
- ¿El joven?  
- Si, el alumno de tu abuelo. No te ofendas por la diferencia, es  
que el lo quiere como un hijo y además el es muy reservado por eso es  
mejor que este alejado.  
- Entiendo, yo creí que era un niño como yo.  
- Si el tiene unos años más que tu.  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿es broma? - para la activa de Misao aquello resultaba  
lo más raro del mundo.  
- Bien vamos a tu cuarto ¿si? Y cinchando de Misao se la llevo a su habitación. Misao no podía creerlo. Eso no era una habitación, eran cuatro. Al entrar se encontraba en una habitación con una cama occidental, una mesa y una cómoda. Junto a esta, había un baño, una habitación llena de ropa que ni usando una nueva cada día podría usarlas todas y en otro habitación una biblioteca, con mesas y un piano.  
- ¿Qué es todo esto?  
- Esta habitación era de su madre.  
- Nunca había visto nada igual.  
- No es común ver estas construcciones en Japón pero si en Inglaterra que es de  
donde saco la idea tu bisabuelo. Veras que en esta casa hay una gran mezcla de  
lo occidental con lo oriental.  
- Ya entiendo... ¡Cuánto dinero!... Bien, arigato Reiko-san ahora yo puedo  
arreglármelas sola "creo"  
- Toma un baño y cámbiate. A las ocho en punto debes estar en el comedor  
¿de acuerdo? Misao asintió y la mujer se fue. "que raro, todo aquí es tan raro. La casa, lo que me dicen de las personas, incluso Reiko-san es algo extraña. Lo mejor será portarme bien por un tiempo" Se dirigió al baño y lo encontró todo preparado y en la cama un Kimono rosa con pétalos de sakura blancos y un obi blanco "odio los kimonos y más los que son tan cargado como estos" Para las siete Misao ya estaba cambiada, vestida y aburrida. "bien, al diablo con las reglas no aguanto ni un minuto más. ¿Quiénes vivirán en las otras habitaciones? Seguro los conoceré en la cena y es probable que no tenga otra oportunidad como esta así que debo aprovecharla. A ellos ya los voy a conocer pero... ¿qué hay del piso de arriba? De seguro ahí nunca podré ir.¬¬ Ja,ja,ja dejarme a mi sola es un peligro" y con esto salio sigilosamente de la habitación asta llegar a las escaleras. Comenzó a subir y noto que de arriba venia una música que ella nuca había escuchado. Al llegar se encontró en una gran habitación, era una sala muy grande con sofá, chimenea, mesas, todo para estar cómodo "¿y para que quieren el salón comedor si aquí entran todos?" Luego Misao noto que a cada lado había una puerta. "¿con que si eh? Bien allí son sus habitaciones ¿cuál será la del niño y cual la de mi abuelo?" pero en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras "dios alguien viene ¿dónde me meto?" Desesperada entro a la habitación de su derecha y justo a tiempo logro cerrar la puerta.  
- Me salve por poco.  
- Ni por tan poco - Misao quedo paralizada ante esa vos de ultra  
tumba, voltio y en el otro extremo de la habitación vio a un joven,  
que la miraba de forma helada. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos azul hielo  
y la verdad es que era muy guapo.  
- Ah!!!!! Yo... bueno, este, yo...gomen...quiero decir...  
- ¿No te avisaron que no puedes entrar a las habitaciones de los  
demás?  
- Bueno si pero...  
- Pero no obedeciste - ya, eso si que la molesto. No importaba lo  
guapo que fuera pero a ella la iba a respetar, ¡que malcriado! El  
nenito prodigio.  
- A mi me hablas bien, además ya te dije que lo siento. Aoshi  
estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien que no  
fuera el señor le levantaba la vos o le miraba a los ojos de esa forma  
desafiante.  
- Me disculpo por ser duro.  
- Bueno y yo me disculpo por entrar a su habitación. Además no  
quería entrar lo hice por que alguien subía.  
- Ven.  
- ¿qué?  
- Que vengas. La estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿qué quería ese niño -  
no te asustes solo quiero mostrarte mi habitación así no te quedan  
ganas de seguir curioseando.  
- Ah...gracias pero no es necesario con el susto me vasta.  
- ¿Te doy miedo?  
- Nunca, yo no le tengo miedo a nadie.  
- Entonces ven por que desde aquí a oscuras no te veo. "eso es  
verdad" pensó Misao "desde aquí yo puedo verlo por que la luz de la  
luna lo ilumina pero el no me debe estar viendo y eso no es justo para  
el"  
- Bien - Misao se acerco a donde estaba el niño y dejo que la luz  
de la luna le iluminara el rostro, le dedico una sonrisa - yo soy  
Misao Makimachi ¿tu eres? - Aoshi estaba impresionado, aunque esta  
claro que no lo demostraba, aquella niña era bonita. Nunca se había  
fijado en las niñas, entonces ¿por qué se fijaba en esta?  
- Yo soy Aoshi Shinomori, pero yo que tu no me molesto en aprender  
el nombre mañana me voy a estudiar a Inglaterra.  
- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si te acabo de conocer.  
- Y fue un placer, pero ahora te tienes que ir.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Por que dentro de un minuto son las ocho y el odia los retrasos.  
- ¿las ocho? ¡Las ocho! ¡Reiko-san me va a matar! ¡Adiós Aoshi! No  
te vallas sin despedirte - y mientras decía esto corría fuera de la  
habitación. "Llamo a la señora Nokuro por su nombre. Es una niña muy extraña... me dijo que no me fuera sin despedirme. No, no puedo despedirme, además dentro de diez años volveré entonces podré verla. Entonces te conoceré...Misao" +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ N.D.A: N.D.A: Ja,ja,ja. Quedo muy en veremos ne?? Espero que les guste esta idea por que se me ocurrió así como así y la verdad no sé como va a continuar. Todos los tomatazos son bien recibidos. Es que soy nuevita y no sé mucho así que pueden darme duro. También estoy escribiendo otro fic pero es más... ¿cómo decirlo? Normal. Un Aoshi/Misao/Soujiro. Y si pueden: POE FAVOR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! dejen review´s O mandenme un mail a: paucollazo@hotmail.com 


	2. El tiempo paso

Cap2: Misao se levanto muy agitada, le costaba respirar. Haber recordado todo aquello en una sola noche... ¿Qué sería de aquel niño? Nunca se había molestado en recordarlo ¿entonces por que ahora después de tanto tiempo lo hacía? ¡Claro era eso! Su abuelo le había comentado que dentro de unos meses aquel niño volvería a vivir con ellos ¿cómo sería ahora? ¿Seguiría siendo tan guapo? ¡No seas tonta! que el ni te debe recordar, solo lo viste una ves en tu vida y apenas si lo recordabas asta hoy.  
- Da igual ahora ya perdí el sueño Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta... había ruidos en la planta baja. Se acerco a la ventana y entre la oscuridad de la noche pudo notar un carro parado en la puerta. "Que extraño. ¿quién vendrá a ver al abuelo a estas horas? ¬¬ hay que investigar ji,ji,ji" (n.d.a: hay cosas que nunca cambian -_-) Salio rápido de su habitación y al pasar por el pasillo se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban despiertos. "¿Tan importante es esa persona? Eso si que lo tengo que ver" Y a medida que transcurría el tiempo su curiosidad iba en aumento. Bajo por las escaleras, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los escalones que hicieran ruido y al asomarse un poco ocultándose detrás del barandal (n.d.a: en muchas casas antiguas hay barandas en las escaleras que son muy anchas y permiten ocultarse) pudo ver una escena bastante extraña. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar. Habían prendido el fuego, los sirvientes traían bandejas con aperitivos y Reiko-san no paraba de dar órdenes, emocionada. Hannya, Beshymi, Hiottokotto y Shikijou estaban junto a su abuelo y a un extraño. Pero Misao no lo alcanzaba a ver "quizás si me asomo un poco más" pero en un mal paso tropezó y callo por las escaleras.  
- Ahhhuchhhh!!!!!  
- ¡¿Pero niña que haces levantada a estas horas?! - la reprendió  
una muy sorprendida Reiko mientras todos se acercaban.  
- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.  
- Oh vamos que tú y yo nos conocemos muy bien. No le intentes  
escapar.  
- Misao ¿que haces aquí? - esa vos la dejo helada era su abuelo  
"ahora si que estoy muerta". Levanto la mirada y lo que vio la dejo aun más helada. Junto a su muy enojado abuelo había un hombre joven. El cabello negro le tapaba un poco los ojos pero... esos ojos azules ella no los olvidaría ni en un millón de años (como hacerlo ne?^_^) "es el niño, estoy segura de que es él"  
- ¿Acaso estas sorda niña? Contesta - el grito de su abuelo la  
sacó de sus pensamientos.  
- Eh...  
- E dicho que ¿por qué estas despierta?  
- Yo... "si le digo la verdad me mata" Es que tenía sed y baje a  
tomar un poco de agua pero... vi que todos estaban levantados no quise  
molestar y me iba a ir pero me caí "solo yo me puedo inventar esto" -  
pero con una de sus tan familiares sonrisas dejo todo por sentado y  
ablando a su abuelo.  
- Nokuro tráigale una bata.  
- "¿Una bata? Oh claro!!! ¿cómo no me dio cuenta? No tengo más  
rompa que esta yucata fina ¡que vergüenza! O no!!!!!! Él me vio!!!!!"  
- Ten Misao - una muy divertida Reiko le tendió una bata mientras  
disfrutaba del repentino sonrojo de la joven.  
- Arigato...Mejor me voy.  
- ¿Y no piensas saludar? - nuevamente había echo enfadar a su  
abuelo pero antes de que este le dijera nada el joven se le acerco y  
la ayudo a levantarse.  
- Yo soy Aoshi Shinomori, es un placer.  
- Yo soy Misao Makimachi y el placer es todo mío "lo ves baka el  
ni siquiera te recuerda. En su vida abra visto tantas mujeres que como  
se iba a acordar de una chiquilla"  
- Bien ahora si, vete antes de que pesques un resfriado - y una  
ves su abuelo dijo esto todos regresaron a la sala. Misao subió a su habitación acompañada de Reiko. "Esta ves si que metí la pata. ¡Que vergüenza! Además todos me trataron como una niña y en frente de el. ¡Que diablos! Ya tengo dieciséis años. Y mañana me ligare una reprimenda de aquellas"  
- Esta ves si que la hiciste niña.  
- No me llames así Reiko-san. Sabes que no me gusta.  
- Si lo sé muy bien, y también se muy bien que te gusto el joven.  
- Oh vamos!!! No seas ridícula. ¿Qué le vería yo a un tipo como  
él? "todo, el pelo, los ojos, el cuerpo, la vos... Ahhh!!!"  
- Ja,ja,ja!!! Y por eso te ríes ne?  
- A mi no me pasa nada con ese tipo.  
- Y yo soy una mocosa (le indico con ironía) Esta bien que te  
guste Milla-chan después de todo es un joven muy guapo. A tu abuelo le  
gustaría...  
- Me da igual lo que le guste a mi abuelo. No le daré ese gusto.  
- Al menos date el gusto a ti. Para entonces ya habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación y la única respuesta que Reiko pudo recibir fue un fuerte portazo en la cara, y unos gritos provenientes de detrás de la habitación. "Mi niña se esta enamorando. Pero a la guerrera orgullosa eso no le gusta nada. La pregunta es... ¿quien de las dos ganara? Y... a todo esto ¿qué dira Aoshi?"  
- Ja,ja,ja esto se esta poniendo interesante. Y es probable que  
esos dos necesiten uno que otro empujón. ++++++++++++++++++++++ Mientras que en otra parte de la casa el ambiente era mucho más alegre. Todos celebraban la llegada de Aoshi. ¡Cuánto había cambiado! Ya a la ves tan poco. Era más apuesto que antes (sin duda), se notaba que era más educado, más preparado quizás pero... en el fondo era el mismo. El mismo niño que se encerraba horas a meditar, que no sonreía ni jugaba... y la seriedad su eterna acompañante.  
- Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian - esto se le escapo a Hannya  
sin intención pero fue motivo para romper un poco el hielo.  
- ¿En que no e cambiado? - en la cara de Aoshi no se noto ningún  
cambio pero por su mirada se notaba que estaba feliz de ver a sus  
viejos amigos.  
- Sigues siendo el mismo témpano de hielo.  
- Ya, algo de eso me esperaba. ¿No crees que estoy mejor?  
- Si algo... pero apuesto lo que sea a que es solo lo  
estrictamente necesario. Muchacho tu no puedes andar por la vida...  
- Déjalo en paz Hannya que si apenas acaba de llegar - la vos  
venía del hall y pronto su dueña se izo ver en la puerta de entrada.  
- Reiko-san no lo defienda, el ya no es un niño.  
- O el siempre será mi niño - y diciendo esto se acerco a Aoshi  
revolviéndole los cabellos.  
- ¿Miento cariño?  
- No, no miente Reiko-san - "solo a ti te permito que me humilles  
de esta forma. NI que fuera un mocoso!!! Ahora que lo pienso ella  
acaba de estar con esa chica... O vamos Aoshi ¿en que piensas? No  
digas estupideces ¿y a ti que te importa la chica?"  
- ¿Y como esta Misao? - la pregunta de Fuma (el abuelo) llego como  
si le leyera la mente.  
- Ella esta bien. Lo que sufrió daño no fue su pie sino su  
orgullo.  
- Ya recibirá su castigo mañana.  
- ¿Y por que? - la pregunta de Aoshi dejo sorprendido a más de  
uno. ¿Desde cuando a ese muchacho le importaban los problemas de los  
demás? ¿era en verdad el mismo chico que solo se encerraba en si mismo  
como si no existiera nadie en el mundo?  
- Bueno... ¿o me dirás que tu te creíste lo del agua?  
- Pues a mi me parece algo muy natural.  
- Eso es por que no conoces a Misao - todos intercambiaron unas  
miradas de complicidad asta que estallaron en risas, frente a un muy  
sorprendido Aoshi.  
- No entiendo.  
- Es que Misao mete la nariz en todo y es especialista en buscar  
problemas. Aoshi en cuanto la conozcas entenderás lo que te queremos  
decir.  
- Ya veo - "ahora que lo dicen yo también recuerdo algo. ¿cómo  
olvidarlo? Fue la primera persona que se atrevió a enfrentarme, me  
dejo tan sorprendido.// Y también fue aquella ves la primera ves que  
te fijaste en una mujer ne??//que estupidez, si tan solo era una  
niña// una niña muy bonita// No te metas!!! Esto no es asunto tuyo//  
¿y de quien crees que soy la conciencia? Baka, soy la maldita  
conciencia de un baka// Nadie te obliga a quedarte as lo que se te de  
la gana// ya, ya, no es para tanto"  
- Aoshi, Aoshi. ¡¡Aoshi!! Despierta niño - Reiko lo zarandeaba de  
un lado a otro "y ahora a este ¿que bicho le pico?"  
- Gomen Reiko-san, debe ser el cansancio.  
- Si, debe ser eso. Ya esta lista tu habitación cariño, puedes  
subir cuando quieras.  
- Arigato. Creo que será ahora mismo. +++++++++++++++++++++ "Bien Makimachi decídete de una ves. Hace rato que el ya subió. ¿y si lo molesto? ¿y si lo toma como una actitud infantil?// bueno a ti nadie te dio la opción de quedarte a conocerlo ne??// si pero puedo conocerlo luego lo más probable es que me crea una mocosa por lo impaciente// y tu eres toda una adulta // ¡¡Que diablos!! Ya tengo 16 años tampoco soy una mocosa// y si estas tan segura ¿por qué no vas?// de acuerdo iré, y que piense lo que quiera." Se puso nuevamente su bata y salio de su habitación. "Hay!!!!!!! ¿Qué fue eso?// pero baka son los ronquidos de Hiottokotto// ¡¡que tonta!! Bien, el abuelo ya debe estar dormido, así que debo golpear muy suave. ¿y si el esta dormido? Eso si que sería un problema, se enojaría con ella y con mucha razón" En eso se encontraba a mitad de la escalera y se dio media vuelta, pero...  
- Auchhhh!!!!! -Misao se incorporo y vio contra lo que había  
tropezado...  
- ¿Te lastime? - la vos del muchacho la helo por completo. "hay  
dios mío ¿qué ago? ¿dónde me meto? se loo va a decir a mi abuelo y si  
el se entera... hay no!!!"  
- ¿Esta bien? - "pero que le pasa. Llevo media hora parado y ni me  
dirige la palabra ¿se habrá golpeado tan fuerte?"  
- Eh...si...eh...je,je,je...no fue nada...eh...yo solo...  
- ¿Venía a curiosear como la primera vez que la vi?  
- 0.0 "me recuerda, él... él me recuerda. Si!!! Si!!! Me  
recuerda!!! Él me recuerda!!!" Eh... bueno yo creo... si la verdad es  
que si.  
- Es cierto, hay cosas que no cambian.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Nada. Hablaremos mañana lo mejor será que valla a dormir.  
- Si - "pero que hombre más frió!! No digo una invitación pero al  
menos podía haberme dirigido más de tres palabras ne? ¿cuánto le  
costaba? Pero aparte de eso ¡¡¡¡Que divino!!!! Cuando le cuente esto a  
Kao y a Meg no me lo van a poder creer"  
- "Que chica tan rara. Pero..bueno tengo que admitir que es  
simpática, y bonita pero... es probable que a Himura le interese, yo  
no estoy para esas cosas// ¿y se la dejaras a Himura?//  
bueno...ejem...mejor...yo...// tu??// es su vida que haga lo que  
quiera".  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ N.D.A: espero que les guste la dirección que esta tomando este fic. Ya saben que me pueden mandar un mail a: paucollazo@hotmail.com o si quieren dejenme review´s. los espero!!!!!!!!  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Misao Makimachi Futura de Shinomori (si lo atrapo): Arigato ! ! ! ! mi querida Shishou ( increíble!!!! Tengo una shishou). Por todo lo que as echo por mi, apoyándome y en especial con mi primer fic. Espero saber pronto de tus fic que son geniales. Me encantan ! ! ! ! ! ^_^ Sobretodo "Entre la tierra y el cielo" ¬¬ Espero allas podido solucionar ese problemita con el ultimo cap de "Incertidumbre am" Gomen! ! ! Peor yo en eso no te puedo ayudar. ^_^ Hibari: A ti también tengo que agradecerte mucho. No solo por el apoyo que me as dado con este fic sino por todo lo que me as enseñado del anime y el manga. ^_^Arigato ! ! ! también espero leer más de tus fics como "El séptimo trueno" y que publiques "koi wa passion" Vanny: Arigato por tu review, fue el primero ^_^. Y también por matarte explicando como tenía que hacer para bajar este cap. Me divertí mucho con tu entrevista a Aoshi. Julieta F: Hace mucho que no tengo noticias tullas. Espero tenerlas pronto. Pero igual te tengo que agradecer por que fuiste de las primeras personas con las que hable sobre esto de los fics. Espero saber más sobre "Entre Amores"  
  
Joky-misao: Arigato!! Por tu review. Espero que este cap. También te allá gustado. Y quiero ver más de tus fics, ¡¡Cuantos!!! Espero algun día tener tantos fics como vos. Pau: A ti también arigato, por tu review. Espero que pronto empieces a escribir tus fic, o publicarlos si ya los tienes escritos. Se que la comp. Es vastante complicada, pero como ya te dije antes aquí estoy para lo que necesites. Cleoru Misumi: Arigato por tu review. Como ya sabes te felicito por tu fic "¿El odio nos llevara al amor?" y "El Kenshingumi en Capsul Corp" aunque como ya sabes me dejo impresionada. Espero este que capitulo te allá gustado. Mego: Arigato por el review. Te lo agradezco mucho. Por lo general mando una respuesta por mail pero no encontré el tuyo -_- Espero hallas leído este cap. Para poder agradecértelo y que te allá gustado. Mandame tu mail ! ! ! ! !  
  
Y también gracias a todos los que leen este fic. Arigato! ! ! ! ! ! Por soportar mi intento de fic, espero que les valla gustando. ^_^  
  
Ja ne  
Milla-chan 


	3. Llegan los amigos

Cap3: Ohayo Minna!!! - la alegre muchacha entraba a el comedor tan alegre como siempre, no recordaba nada asta que su mirada recorrió la mesa y se dio cuenta de la presencia de un extraño..."maldición es él. De seguro ya se lo dijo a mi abuelo, si el hace eso mi abuelo cumplirá con sus amenazas y...y...// tranquila Misao, tranquila, el no es capas de hacer esos, no si no lo haces enfadar// si me envía a eso... ese... no se lo perdonare" Ohayo Misao. ¿Dormiste bien? - su abuelo fue cortes pero frió "esta enojado pero al menos no tanto como para tomar medidas extremas. UHF... de seguro Aoshi-sama no le dijo nada. Que alivio!!" Milla-chan siéntate cariño yo te traeré el desayuno- Reiko-san seguía siendo la misma de siempre de seguro no pasaba nada "Si!! Si!! Si!!" No Reiko Misao no desayunara hoy ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te parece andar a esas horas de la noche en las escaleras, despertando a todos. ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que me tenías que decir? Yo... - Misao miro a todos en busca de ayuda pero no consiguió nada. Su abuelo los había agarrado a todos por sorpresa. - Bueno yo... es que quería saber si... Termina de una ves. Bueno es que Aoshi-sama acaba de llegar y yo pensé... bueno, yo pensé que sería bueno que el conociera a mis amigos, la ciudad y todo eso. ¿Y por eso me despertaste en la madrugada? Es que... tu te levantas muy temprano y temí que para cuando yo despertara tu ya te hubieras ido. Misao... Sabes que no te creo ni una palabra pero tampoco tengo como demostrar que eres culpable de nada. Aoshi-san ve con Misao-chan a conocer la ciudad y lleva a tu amigo, el que vino contigo. Si señor - solo asintió con su cabeza y se marcho arriba para preparar todo "esa muchacha es increíble ¿cómo se le ocurren todas esas mentiras? Ahora entiendo lo que quisieron decir la otra noche. Y pensar que yo me creí lo del agua. ¡¡Que ingenuo!!// Oh vamos Shinomori tu y yo sabemos muy bien lo mucho que te gusta la idea de salir con ella// ¡que estupidez! Si es solo una niña// tu sigue en esas que después...// que después nada. Por que no pasa nada. Le avisare a Himura". Todo estaba listo. Misao aun no podía creer lo bien que se las había arreglado. No solo escapo de su abuelo, sino que pasaría toda la tarde con Aoshi-sama y de paso se lo mostraría Kaoru "y ¿quién sabe? Quizás su amigo sea aun más guapo ¬¬" (n.d.a: lo siento por las fans de Kenchin pero ¡¡nadie es más guapo que Aoshi!!) Misao lo había pensado mucho. Quería impresionar a Aoshi y quien sabe si a su amigo también. Ninguno de ellos la conocía así que no sabían como se vestía usualmente, solo Kaoru lo sabía pero ella no diría nada. Tomo uno de los tantos kimonos que nunca usa y se lo coloco "no esta mal. Me queda mejor que la otra ropa pero aun falta algo... ¿qué será? ¡Ya sé! El pelo, me soltare el cabello// ¿tanto lío por un hombre?//Tu no te metas. Además lo ago más por mi que por el// mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa, mentí...//para de ya!!!!! Si, si, lo ago por el ¿y que?// te gusta// es guapo nada más y además tengo que hacer buena letra con el abuelo para que no se enoje tanto// eres un caso perdido// ¿acaso te pedí tu opinión?" Pero la verdad es que Misao se veía muy bonita, el kimono era azul oscuro y en el estaban bordadas flores de sakura en blanco, además el obi que lo acompañaba era blanco con algunos detalles azules. Y lo importante fue que logro el cometido. Al bajar por las escaleras pudo disfrutar de un Aoshi muy sorprendido y sin palabras "esto te va por lo de la otra noche, a mi nadie me trata como una mocosa y menos usted Aoshi Shinomori" Entonces fue cuando lo noto. Junto a él había otro joven, tenía el cabello rojo, los ojos violetas y un gi negro. Pero lo que más le agrado a Misao de aquel joven fue su sonrisa era terna y alegre, además de que le hacía muy buena compañía a sus dulces ojos violetas. "no se parece en nada a Aoshi. Aoshi es frió pero este muchacho parece ser muy agradable, dulce...no sé es diferente" Ohayo Gosamaizu señor... Oh gomen, que descortés e sido. Watashi wa Himura Kenchin. Es un placer Kenchin Atashi wa Makimachi Misao, pero tu puedes decirme solo Misao. Arigato Misao-dono, y usted dígame solo Kenshin. Kenchin es un amigo mío de Inglaterra. El es japonés pero hace unos diez años el se tuvo que ir de aquí - la vos de Aoshi corto la conversación "¡¡Que frió que es!! Mou!!" Si bueno... Quede con mi amiga Kaoru en que nos veríamos en el templo más cercano. ¿No les importa verdad? No en lo más mínimo Misao-dono, espero que no le demos problemas. Kenchin-san ¿qué problemas podría darme usted? - "solo que le causara un infarto a Kaoru. Estoy segura que le gustara ¿qué pensara el? ¡¡Tengo que juntar a esos dos pero.." Misao, Misao, Misao-san ¿esta bien? - Aoshi estaba enfrente de ella y su mirada la taladraba. Eh...yo...je, je, je... lo siento me distraje ¿nos vamos? Ambos hombres asintieron y siguieron a Misao que andaba muy deprisa frente a ellos. "¡¡Kami!! Por favor que no se den cuenta" Misao tenía la cara roja como un tomate y no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos. Esos ojos que siempre la incomodaban, la atrapaban y a la vez la alejaban tanto ¿por qué la intimidarían tanto? Esos ojos los amaba pero a la ves les temía ¡¡que molestia!! Misao-dono ¿se encuentra bien? - Kenchin se había adelantado y la había tomado por un hombro. Si ¿por qué lo preguntas? Lleva rato sin decir palabra y... no sé pero Aoshi-san me había dicho todo lo contrario de usted - Misao miro hacia atrás, Aoshi estaba lejos de ellos y no podía escucharlos. ¿El te hablo de mí? Pues...-revisando que Aoshi no los escuchara - si el me dijo algo de ti. ¿Qué? Nada solo me dijo que le agradas. ¿Enserio? Si pero... yo que tu no me haría muchas esperanzas el...bueno el es... Himura ¿qué tanto tramas? - la vos de Aoshi los prao en seco e inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta. Eh...nada Aoshi-san. Ya estamos por llegar Kaoru debe estar preocupada ya nos retrasamos mucho -y con esto Misado salio como alma que lleva el diablo "que tonta soy!!! Pero ¿qué me habrá querido decir Kenshin? Tengo que hablar luego con el" En esos momentos ya estaban por llegar al templo y entonces Misao salio corriendo sin dar explicación alguna. Misao espera - Kenshin grito cuanto pudo pero Misao ya estaba muy lejos. ¿Qué le pasara? Hay que seguirla. Los dos hombres corrieron toda la colina hasta que llegaron a las escaleras del templo en donde se encontraba Misao hablando animadamente con otra muchacha. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules, parecía una chica muy animada igual que Misao. A Aoshi le pareció una chica más pero... cierto pelirrojo estaba viendo estrellas. ¡¡¡¡¡Aoshi-sama, Kenshin-san!!!! - la vos de Misao lo había sacado de su estado de shock Dejen que les presente a mi a amiga Kaoru. - la mencionada se adelanto y con una inclinación saludo a los otros hombres. Atashi wa Kamiya Kaoru, es un placer. Watshi wa Himura Kenchin. Shinomori Aoshi - ante esto Kaoru miro extrañada a Misao pero al ver la sonrisa de esta se calmo, quizás el sujeto era siempre así de frió pero el otro... "Kawaii!!!! Kami, que hombre más kawaii. ¿Donde lo habrá conocido Milla-chan Por favor Kami que no sea el novio por que me muero" Kao-chan ellos son mis nuevos amigos, acaban de llegar de Inglaterra y no conocen la ciudad por eso pensé que no te molestaría que nos acompañaran. No en absoluto "¿cómo se te ocurre? con un bombón como eses...// Kaoru hentai!!! Que cosas dices// Gomen pero es que es tan kawaii//contrólate Kamiya ni que fuera el primer hombre que ves// pero es tan... no sé es diferente" Bien en ese caso Kaoru ¿podemos empezar? ¿Empezar? - ¬¬"Kaoru deja de mirarlo, que ya lo estas poniendo nervioso" Si Kao-chan ¿recuerdas? Iremos a pedir tres deseos y luego daremos un paseo por la ciudad. Hai, gomen Misao-chan es que me distraje ¿qué te parece si al terminar vamos al Acabeko? Tae dice que hace mucho que no la ves. Hai, hace mucho que no venía al centro y e descuidado a mis amistades. ¿No les molesta? No. ¿Podemos empezar - Aoshi ya se estaba comenzando a molestar. "¿Y a mi quien me manda a meterme aquí? Con la efusiva de Misao y con los tarambanas estos que no se dejan de mirar ¡¡¡Que molestia!!! Será una tarde larga de eso no hay duda// claro!!! Y como a ti te molesta tanto estar con *la efusiva* de Misao ne??// ¿ya empezaste? Yo no siento nada por Misao además tu debes recordar que..." Aoshi-sama ¿no viene? - Misao lo cinchó por un brazo. Esa tarde fue grandiosa. Al menos para tres de ellos por que Aoshi la sufrió bastante. Kaoru y Kenshin no paraban de mirarse, de reír a todo momento, y Misao se había auto impuesto el papel de cupido por lo cual estaba muy ocupada sacando tema de conversación como para darse cuenta del aburrimiento de Aoshi. La ciudad estaba llena de vida y el clima no habría podido ser mejor. Al cabo de tres horas ya habían hecho de todo un poco y se encontraban cansados. Se dirigieron al Acabeko en donde los esperaba una gran, gran sorpresa. Oiga tiene que pagar la cuenta!!!!!! - Tae salía corriendo del restaurante y tomaba del brazo a un hombre de extraña apariencia. Tenía el cabello marro y alborotado, los ojos oscuros y vestía unos pantalones y una chaqueta blanca con la inscripción *MALO* en la espalda. Ya te dije que te lo pagare después. No Sano, esta ves no!!! Ya van tres veces que no me pagas. ¿Tae te esta molestando? -Misao se había colocado junto a ella y miraba al otro con mala cara. ¿Y a ti quien te llamo comadreja? ¡¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!! Comadreja, así te dije. ¡¡Te matare!! - Misao se lanzo sobre el hombre y se colgó de su cuello golpeándolo una ves, pero cuando iba a repetir el golpe Sano la levanto por los aires y la dejo en el piso. ¿Qué estas loca? Tu..tu... Misao-dono por favor deténgase -Kenshin la agarro y la hizo a un lado. ¿Por qué? Si el la hubiera querido lastimar ya lo hubiera hecho. ¿Ve? El la dejo en el suelo sin un rasguño cuando podría haberla tirado - "eso es verdad. El idiota no me hizo daño." ¿Por qué no pagas? - la vos de Misao fue cortante. No pensaba disculparse ni ponerse amable ¿eso era demasiado para su orgullo!. Por que no tengo dinero pero ya le dije a Tae que en cuanto tenga se lo pagare comadreja. ¡¡No me llames así!! Yo te llamo como se me da la gana. Por favor, no empiecen de nuevo. Sano la próxima me pagas y no hay pero s que valgan. Arigato Tae-san. Mattane comadreja. ¡¡Ja ne cabeza de pollo!! - sano se alejo de el grupo y de la furiosa muchacha. "No sé por que pero esa chica me cae bien, luego le pregunto a Tae quien es. ¡¡Pero que carácter!! Ja, ja, ja!!!! Es divertido verla enojada" No lo puedo creer Tae!!!! ¿cómo se lo perdonaste? El te tenía que pagar!!!! - Misao estaba dando de gritos por todos lados y no había quien no la mirara con sorpresa. No te preocupes Milla-chan ¿por qué no entran? El plato del día es nijukaga, tu favorito. Va!!! Ya no vale la pena. Si mejor vamos a comer. El tipo era detestable pero ya se fue ne?? - Kaoru le mostró una gran sonrisa y dejo de mejor humor a su amiga. Hai. Kenshin-san Aoshi-sama ¿vamos? Ambos asintieron sin decir nada. ¿qué podían decir? Misao tenía un carácter de los mil demoños. A Kenshin eso le resultaba divertido pero no a Aoshi. Ya se podía ir haciendo una idea de lo que sería ese verano.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ N.D.A: Konichiwa minna ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Estoy escribiendo muy apurada así que sera corto. Arigato ! ! ! ! Por leer este fic. Espero les guste el cap. Ya saben que pueden decir lo que quieran, todos los tomatasos son bien recibidos. Pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un mail a: paucollazo@hotmail.com Los espero ! ! ! ! ! Quiero agradecer especialmente a: Misao Makimachi futura de Shinomori Hibari Vanny Joky-misao Cleoru Pau Meg Julieta Fernández. Gomen ! ! ! ! Si me olvido de alguien. Y tambien por no poner una dedicatoria a cada una pero no me da el tiempo!!!!! Arigato minna. Ja ne  
Milla-chan 


	4. Cap 4

Cap4: ¿Dónde se habían metido? - la vos Reiko sonaba preocupada, mientras miraba a los tres jóvenes. Gomen Reiko-san. Debimos haberte avisado que regresaríamos tarde. Lo que ocurrió es que a la vuelta dejamos a Kaoru-san en su casa y ella nos invito a tomar el te. Bien en ese caso no hay problema. Pero afuera esta helando, lo mejor será que descansen un rato. Ya le pedí a Noka que prendiera el fuego. ¿quieren tomar algo? Yo quiero un poco de te - la vos de Aoshi por fin se escucho, asía tres horas que ni Misao ni Kenshin la escuchaban. Hasta que al fin se digna a hablar. Misao-dono - la vos de Kenshin sonaba preocupada. Había notado el mal humor de su amigo y no quería que las cosas empeoran. No, Kenshin-san sabes muy bien que tengo razón. Aoshi-sama se a comportado como un grosero con Kaoru. - "Kami librame de esta por favor. Si Misao sigue Aoshi la va a matar y yo pagare los platos rotos. Por favor!!!!!!" Sabes muy bien que yo ya estaba cansado y que no quería ir. ¡¡Que descortés!! ¿Acaso esperabas que rehusáramos a su invitación? No molestes ¿quieres? No!!!! No quiero dejarte en paz y no lo are. Se esta comportando como un mocoso. Reiko-san me retiro, Kenshin-san puedes venir arriba cuando quieras. Y tu - dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Misao (como cuando pelio con Okina) - Nunca nadie me a faltado el respeto como lo has hecho hoy. No soportare una más de estas ¿me escuchaste? Vete al diablo. Ni que a mi me importara lo que tu hagas, solo no te vuelvas a meter con mis amigos. Bien Bien - ambos se dieron media vuelta y cada uno se fue por su lado. Kenchin quedo allí en el medio sin saber para donde ir "Si voy a la sala debo hablar con Misao. Si voy al dormitorio debo hablar con Aoshi. ¿con quien hablo? Ya, primero hablo con Misao y luego con Aoshi." Kenchin se dirigió junto a la sala, se acomodo en uno de los cómodos sillones junto al fuego y empezó a mirar a Misao que estaba frente a el "¿Qué será peor? El fuego de la chimenea o el fuego de sus ojo" Misao-dono ¿se encuentra bien? - Misao lo miro directo a los ojos con una frialdad más típica en Aoshi sin embargo en lugar de hielo en esos ojos el pudo ver fuego. "¿Este tiene que ser idiota? ¿cómo que si me pasa algo? Después de haber discutido con el otro ¿cómo quiere que este? // quizás le extrañe que te afecte tanto ¿por qué te importa tanto ese cubo de hielo? // a mi no me importa yo solo lo... lo...yo lo odio// Y eres la peor de las mentirosas. A ti te gusta y el único motivo por el que discutiste con el es por que al menos de esa forma ya no se comportaría como un témpano de hielo. Sin mencionar que se fijaría en ti// que estupidez!!! A mi no me pasa nada con ese... ese malcriado. Si es un malcriado, que hace lo que se le da la gana// Podrá ser todo lo que quieras pero eso no quita el hecho de que te gusta//Yo..." - "bien, llevo casi media hora aquí y no me dirige palabra. Además no puedo decir nada por que con lo furiosa que esta es probable que me mate. Lo mejor será ver si puedo hablar con Aoshi" Kenchin se para y es cuando Misao se da cuenta de que el otro aun seguía aquí. Gomen Kenshin-san me e distraído por completo, por favor no se valla me gustaría hablar con usted - Kenshin regreso a su asiento y se volvió a quedar mirándola. Kenchin-san usted me quería decir algo de Aoshi-sama en el camino pero no pudo ¿qué era? - "hay Kami!!! De esta no salgo vivo. Si se lo digo se pondrá furiosa. Pero la otra vendrá dentro de poco. Debo decírselo. Tengo que decírselo. Valor Kenchin!!! Valor!!!!!" Bueno es que... vera. En Inglaterra Aoshi-san tenía una novia y bueno...ejem... ella vendrá dentro de poco a verlo. Aoshi- san no la quiere mucho y es probable que terminen pero... bueno yo... - Misao había palidecido de pronto "una... una... novia...// bueno era de esperarse el es un hombre muy guapo y no es un completo témpano de hielo ne??// pero... es que... no me lo esperaba// vamos ¿no fuiste tu la que dijo que no sentía nada por el?// Si pero...// Antes que nada dale una respuesta a Kenshin o quedaras como una tonta." Bueno... es algo natural. ¿A dicho que vendrá aquí? Si, eso es probable. Ya... bien entonces será bienvenida ne??. Kenshin-san ¿qué tal es ella? Bueno. La verdad es que a mi no me agrada pero, eso es una decisión de Aoshi-san. Comprendo y ¿cómo se llama? Ella se llama Nakuro Daeshi - el nombre resonó una y otra ves en la mente de Misao. Luego de eso no volvió a hablar y Kenchin se marcho a hablar con Aoshi. Misao estaba tan confundida, por que le gustaría tanto alguien que apenas conoce y que no soporta mucho, no lo entendía. Solo se levanto y fue a su dormitorio y así como estaba se tiro en la cama a llorar por el resto de la noche "y lo peor de todo es que esa víbora vendrá aquí y si Kenchin que es tan bueno no la soporta... oh Kami por favor que la tierra me trague en este mismo instante para no tener que verlos juntos, por favor..." Mientras en el piso superior Kenchin hablaba con Aoshi o mejor dicho hablaba con la pared, pues desde que llego no había recibido respuesta. Ya vasta Aoshi!!!! ¿sabes? Estoy tratando de ayudar así que dime que diablos te pasa. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Eh? Te quedaste abajo hablando con ella y quiero saber que le dijiste y que te dijo. No hablamos sobre su pelea pero... ¿Pero? Le comente que pronto llegaría Nakuro y bueno... ¡¡¿Qué hiciste que?!!! ¡¡¡Idiota!!! ¿cómo se te ocurre? Tarde o temprano se enteraría cuando ella viniera. Kenchin no baka. Yo esperaba la llegada de Nakuro para terminar con ella por... ¿por? No es asunto tuyo ¿Pensabas terminar con ella por Misao? Ya antes de venir a Japón quise terminar con ella pero no pude y ahora estaba esperando que llegara para hacerlo. ¿Y que importa que se lo allá dicho a Misao? Es que... Es que nada. A ti te gusta Misao y por eso vas a terminar con Nakuro, a mi no me mientas. No me gusta pero... es que estoy confundido. Pero tan solo con dudar eso me demuestra que no amo a Nakuro si la amara Misao no podría confundirme tanto ne?? Ya sabes que yo nunca la soporte, en cambio si me agrada Misao pero tendrás que reponer lo de hoy. ¿Por qué? Si la culpa fue de ella. Aoshi no empieces la culpa fue de ambos ¿por qué no vas abajo y le pides disculpas? Primero muerto!!!!! Si ella no se disculpa yo no lo are. Además yo no dije que la amo yo solo dije que estoy confundido - "No tienes remedio Shinomori, si sigues así la perderás. Pero yo no puedo dejar que eso pase, tengo que ayudarte. Gracias a Misao e conocido a Kaoru, le debo mucho" 


	5. Cap5

Cap5: Los golpes se escuchaban por toda la mansión. Una y otra ves Reiko se estaba cansando, llevaba media hora dándole, una y otra ves a la puerta pero no salía. Vamos Misao-chan sal de una vez por todas. ¡¡Ya te dije que te fueras!! - fue la respuesta de una muy alterada Misao. Había pasado toda la noche llorando y pensando en por que lloraba. ¿quién era el para ser motivo de su llanto? No lo conocía, era lo más cercano a una pared, tenía un carácter espantoso. ¿acaso era tan frívola que solo le importaba la apariencia? No, claro que no pero si no es eso... Misao Makimachi estoy empezando a enojarme. Sal ya de esa habitación o le pido a Shikijou que tire la puerta abajo. Vamos sal!!! Ya te dije que no me molestes. Estoy cansada!!!!!!! Misao Makimachi te ordeno que salgas - pero esta vez la vos no era la de una alterada Reiko sino la de un hombre con una vos de acero. Incluso más fría que la de Aoshi. ¿Abuelo? Sal ya - "si no salgo estaré castigada de por vida pero... hay kami si salgo el me mata// como si a ti eso te importara, a tu abuelo ya le as echo frente muchas veces. Lo que tu no quieres es ver a Aoshi ne??// ¿y tu que te metes? Nadie te llamo// ¿Y tu crees que yo necesito que me llames? Para tu información niña yo soy tu conciencia y ago lo que se me da la gana// mentirosa!!!!!! Yo no soy tan odios como tu// yo no soy odiosa!!!!! Te parezco odiosa solo por que te digo la verdad que no quieres escuchar//Tu eres..." Misao, lo digo por ultima ves o sales o... - pero entonces se escucho el ruido de una llave y la puerta se abrió un poco. Abuelo por favor... No quiero salir yo.... no me siento bien. Entonces llamaremos al medico. Eh... no, no, no, no te preocupes es solo un dolor de cabeza. Ahora ya metiste la pata niña, mandare llamar a la doctora Megumi. Pero...- pero antes de que dijera nada la puerta se cerro y desde fuera se escucho un *vistote, y estate pronta* " Hay!!!!! Yo no sería yo si no metiera la pata. Baka!!!!! Tenía que ser tan baka!!!!!// bueno al menos lo admites// vete al diablo!!!!!// ¿Y sabes por que eres aun más baka? ¬¬// nop 0.0// por que de todos los hombres de este mundo te enamoraste del peor ja, ja, ja,!!!// ¿Y de que te ríes idiota? Si bien recuerdo tu eres yo así que tu también eres una baka ¬¬ ¿cómo te quedo el ojo?// Eres una mocosa...// Yo que tu tendría cuidado por que todos los insultos que me digas irán también para ti -_^// -_- No es justo" Misao ¿esta todo bien? - la vos de Reiko sonaba preocupada del otro lado de la puerta. Si, si ya estoy lista. Bien por que ya llego el medico - Misao se puso contenta. Así ya tiempo que Megumi y ella eran buenas amigas de seguro ella la podría ayudar a sentir mejor. Pero algo no era normal. "¿y este de donde salio?" Misao había quedado helada. Justo cuando se abalanzaba sobre la puerta para abrasar a su amiga se da cuenta de que el medico no era su amiga sino un hombre joven. ^///^Hay!!!! Gomen, este es que yo....demo... ¿quien es usted? Y te crees que yo soy idiota - la vos de su abuelo venía de detrás del hombre - Si yo llamaba a esa amiguita tulla de seguro me mentiría por eso llame a otro medico. Doctor por favor pase - el medico entro y la puerta se cerro tras el. Gomen. Sé que esperaba que fuera otra persona pero... No sé preocupe. Atashi wa Misao Makimachi, es un placer - y diciendo esto le extendió la mano. El por su parte quedo muy impresionado. Por lo general todas las chicas le coqueteaban pero esta era sencilla y directa, le agradaba. Y mientras Misao examinaba a su nuevo medico. Que guapo era!!!!!! Tendría alrededor de 20 años, era alto, de una complexión grande (como Aoshi pero no tanto) Sus ojos de un marrón claro que por momentos se confundía con verde y el pelo lo llevaba atado en una cola alta (como la de Kenchin cuando era Batusai) y así un buen juego con los ojos del mismo color. " Kawaii!!!!!! Lo siento Megumi pero ya encontré un doctor// Y quizás también te sane el corazón// ¿eh?// Baka tenías que ser. Podrías reemplazar al frió de Aoshi por el dulce de...// ¿cómo se llama?" ¿Se encuentra bien? - Misao se puso roja como un tomate. Oh!!!!!! Sin darse cuenta se había distraído por mucho tiempo y en ese momento se encontraba en los brazos del medico que muy preocupado la cargo asta la cama. Eh...si estoy bien. ¿Cuál es su nombre? "¡¡Por kami-sama!!! Tú te recibiste de idiota ¿cómo se lo vas a preguntar así como así? Va a pensar que eres una interesada" Watashi wa Mushra Shitsuno, pero puede llamarme solo Mushra. Entonces usted llámeme solo Misao. Perfecto. Ahora... ¿qué le duele? ¿Doler? Ah!!!!! Ja, ja, ja!!! Eso... este...bueno... ¿No te duele nada? Nop. ¿Qué ocurrió? Solo que no quiero salir de mi cuarto y... Eso ya lo sé pero tiene que haber un motivo. Apostemos, si yo le acierto usted me lo contara todo y si fallo le mentiré a su abuelo. Me parece justo. Bien, es por un lío amoroso ne?? Y puedo apostar que quien quiera que sea se encuentra en esta casa. Y pongo las manos en el fuego a que se trata de Aoshi Shinomori ne?? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿quién te lo contó? - Misao estaba apunto de matarlo. Ja,ja,ja!!! No te enojes. Kenshin me contó lo que te ocurría y por eso vine yo y no el doctor Gensai. ¿Pero como los conoces? Yo soy un amigo de ellos. Vinimos juntos cuando se termino la universidad. Kenshin no tenía donde quedarse y por eso se quedo aquí pero yo conseguí trabajó enseguida y me pude pagar una pensión. Ya veo... pero sabe? ^_^Si lo desea usted es bien venido ¿por qué no viene como mi invitado? Bueno es que... - se estaba poniendo nervioso y Misao lo noto. Hay algo que usted no me a contado. ¿qué paso con Aoshi-sama? ¿sama? ¿por qué le llamas así? ^////^No cambies de tema. ¿qué paso? Aoshi y yo nos peleamos por una chica. ¿Por Naruko? 0.0 ¿a ti te gustaba? ¿Estas loca? Esa mujer es una arpía y yo se lo dije a Aoshi. El no me quiso escuchar, se enojo conmigo... Esa víbora lo tiene en la palma de su mano. Aunque no lo creas Aoshi siempre fue frió pero nunca trato mal a nadie y desde que esta con ella...no sé... a cambiado. ¡¡¡Kami-sama!!!!! Auxilio. ¿Por qué lo dices? Por que dentro de poco vendrá esa víbora y te juro que yo no podré con eso. Claro que podrás... tu...bueno...es que... No te esfuerces, por que no tiene remedio. ¬¬ Pero... ¡¡¡Ya sé!!!! ¿Qué? Tengo un plan pero tienes que ayudarme. ¿Un plan? - "esta chica da miedo" Primero que nada me diagnosticaras una enfermedad muy importante y yo con lo mal que me ciento te pediré que te vengas a vivir aquí para cuidarme. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ????????!!!!!!!! Si, como oíste. Cuantos más seamos contra es víbora mejor. Kenshin nos ayudara seguro, Kaoru también y si para algo necesito a Megumi creo que no me dirá que no. Pe...pe...pero Nada de peros señor. Esta es la guerra. Si esa víbora se mete en mi casa que se atenga a las consecuencias. - "ya me lo puedo imaginar...ja, ja, ja!!!!! Le voy a enseñar a no meterse con Misao Makimachi// ¿ya se te fue el puchero?// Cállate!!!! Por que también necesitare de ti en esta guerra// oki, pero... aunque le ganes a la víbora eso no asegura que Aoshi se fije en ti// vamos de apoco, este es el primer paso. Y si Aoshi Shinomori no me quiere lo sabré aceptar pero no aceptare a esa víbora. Y si la mujer fuera buena la odiaría pero no le haría nada eso tu lo sabes// eso te lo tengo que reconocer. Bien ¿cuál es el plan?// aún yo estoy pensando pero ¬¬....ja, ja, ja !!!!! No se lo va a olvidar en toda su vida ^_^" 


	6. Cap6

Cap6: Ese día no había nadie en la casa. El señor Fuma (el abuelo de Misao) había salido por negocios, Reiko había ido al mercado junto con dos de las sirvientas, Los oni se encontraban entrenando y Misao, bueno ella si estaba pero encerrada en su habitación. "solo estoy yo" fue la conclusión de un solitario Aoshi " Misao... que chica tan extraña!!! Primero anda saltando de un lado a otro, enérgica, hasta el punto de que se así insoportable y luego se le da por encerrarse en su cuarto. Bah... no tiene remedio." En eso Aoshi escucha un ruido en la entrada. Oh, Aoshi-san eres tu. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí - Reiko había entrado en la sala sin percatarse de la presencia de Aoshi, y se había llevado un buen susto. No hay problema. Dime Reiko-san ¿por qué Misao-san esta encerrada en su habitación? ¿No te dijeron? Misao-chan esta enferma. ¿Enferma? Si ¿por qué no vas a verla? Seguro que la pondrás muy contenta. Hai - Aoshi se levanto de golpe y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Misao. Era extraño para él preocuparse tanto por alguien que apenas conocía pero... No podía resistir la tentación de ir a verla. Toco la puerta y espero. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió se quedo de piedra. ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- fu lo primero que dijo en un tono helado de ultratumba. Yo soy el medico de la señorita Makimachi y estoy en todo mi derecho de estar aquí ¿qué haces tu aquí? Yo solo vine a saber como estaba. Pues no muy bien. Ahora no puedes pasar por que esta durmiendo. Esta durmiendo ¿y tu que haces aquí si ella esta durmiendo? La estoy cuidando la pobre esta mal y me a pedido que me quede. El señor Fuma me a otorgado la habitación de junto y me quedare aquí cuidándola mientras sea necesario. ¡¿Qué?! Tú no te quedaras aquí. Yo me encargare de que Fuma busque otro medico. Pues yo quiero a este medico - la vos de Misao se escucho desde dentro. Con que dormida ne?? Mushra deja que pase y déjanos solos - Mushra obedeció y se fue a su habitación para poder escuchar a través de la pared lo que decían. Aoshi-san ya Mushra me explico lo mal que ustedes dos se llevan pero es necesario que el se quede por eso le quiero pedir que no lo moleste. Comprendo pero bien podrías elegir otro medico. Eso es imposible, la doctora Takani esta muy ocupada, el doctor Gensai tiene que cuidar de sus nietas y no hay más médicos por aquí. Además a mi me agrada - esto ultimo fue recibido con mucho disgusto por Aoshi "¿qué le agrada? Si como no a ella le gusta el imbesil ese// ¿y a ti que te importa eso?// Me importa por que se me da la gana y tu no te metas que ya tengo bastante con soportar a ese idiota" ¿Aoshi-sama? Eh...perdón me distraje. ¿Decías? Nada importante. ¿por qué se lleva tan mal con el? Tenemos nuestras diferencias eso es todo - "el muy desgraciado no es capas ni de mencionar que tiene novia. Baka!!!" Bueno, no le quito más tiempo imagino que debe estar muy ocupado. Ja ne Aoshi salio apresuradamente de la habitación " kuso!!!! De seguro el imbesil ese le debió decir a Misao sobre Nakuro// ¿y que esperabas? ¿o no se lo habías a decir?// claro que si pero... diablos yo voy a terminar con ella y Misao...// ¿crees que Misao se fijara en Mushra en lugar de en ti solo por que tu tienes novia?// Claro que no!!!! A mi no me gusta Misao, es una malcriada, una berrinchuda, solo es una niña...// Si, si. Tu sigue diciéndote eso que vas a terminar bien jodido. Me da igual lo que te diga la mente, lo que tu sientes en verdad es que la amas y esa es la única verdad// ¿y tu que tomaste? A mi no me gusta Misao Makimachi y menos la amo." En eso Mushra ya había salido de su habitación y se dirigía a la de Misao. ¡¡Vaya!! Si que estaba molesto ¿Molesto? Si estaba igual de frío que siempre. Misao, Aoshi nunca demuestra sus sentimientos. Yo me doy cuenta por que después de tantos años uno puede notar algunos detalles que expresan sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo que? No sé. Es algo que uno lo percibe cuando lo ve. No hay un manual de cómo conocer a las personas solo se las conoce. Mou, me gustaría saber lo que piensa o siente. Lo importante es que el esta molesto y eso ya es dar un buen paso. Además evito decirte nada de Nakuro, quizás le intereses. Y entonces... No me des ideas!!! El no me quería contar nada eso es todo. ¿Sabes? Ayer pensé que sería fácil, que lo que hacía era solo para que la entupida que va a venir a mi casa se fuera pero... ¿por qué cuando lo veo a el todo se complica? Quizás sea por que aunque no quieres admitirlo amas a Aoshi y no como un simple juego, le quieres enserio. No sé... hay algo en él que... ¿sabes? Cuando era pequeña lo pude ver una vez y nunca perdí la imagen de el. Incluso cuando comencé a conocer hombres los solía comparar con el, sus ojos me tenían embobada. ¿Cómo puede ser eso si ni siquiera lo conocía? ¿Quién sabe? No creo en el amor a primera vista pero... hay tantas posibilidades, reencarnaciones y todas esas cosas. Pero la verdad es que tu no eres la primera a la que le ocurre esto, siempre las personas buscan formas de justificar lo que sienten y se olvidan de disfrutarlo. Ja ja ja ja Hay Mushra!!! Si todos pudiéramos ver las cosas como tu. Me encantaría poder verlo como una cosa común que le pasa a cualquiera pero, cuando le pasa a uno, cuando tienes el sentimiento dentro de ti, ne es tan fácil. ¿Y quien dijo que era fácil? Las mejores cosas de la vida son difíciles de lograr, por eso son las mejores. ¿Tu crees? Pero bueno, lo importante ahora es conservar bien esta mentira. Si mi abuelo se entera me mata y a ti te echa. ¿Te molesta si salgo un momento? Claro que no - Mushra se acerca a la cama y le da un beso en la mano a Misao. Si Aoshi no te acepta es por que es un tonto - Misao se ruborizo ante el comentario pero no dijo nada "es un encanto de chico pero... diablos por que no me enamoro de alguien tan dulce como él en lugar de el frió de Aoshi. No tengo remedio!!!!" Mushra salio de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo intentando aparentar compostura "Diablos!!! Casi y le digo... Kami ¿por qué a mi? Justo cuando encuentro una chica que me gusta tiene que estar enamorada de otro y para colmo pedirme ayuda para estar con ese otro. Pero Aoshi me las va a pagar caro eso si // ¿y estarías depuesto a hacerle daño a Aoshi sabiendo que eso le haría daño a Misao?// No, eso no. Pero entonces ¿qué ago?" Shitsuno espera un momento - la voz de Aoshi lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Este yo tenia agarrado por un hombro y se encontraban muy cerca de la habitación de Misao. ¿Espiando Shinomori? Hablaremos abajo - lo empuja hacia delante y ambos bajan hasta llegar a la sala en donde tomaron asiento en los cómodos sillones. ¿Qué quieres? - Mushra estaba molesto sabía que el plan de Misao estaba resultando y eso le molestaba. ¿Qué quieres con ella? Soy su medico y me preocupa su salud. ¿Qué tiene? Aun no lo sé, todo depende de cómo se encuentre en los siguientes días. Esa excusa te servirá por ahora pero dentro de poco tendrás que buscar otra. ¿Por qué lo dices? Vamos a ver. Yo seré totalmente sincero contigo y iré directo al grano. Yo no te soporto y no me gusta que estés aquí ni con Misao. Si tu estas interesado en ella, vela fuera de aquí donde yo no tenga que soportarte. ¿Preferirías que me viera fuera con ella donde tu no puedas vernos? - el tono de Mushra dejo todo por dicho y Aoshi lo entendió inmediatamente. A mi me da igual lo que hagas con ella pero no te quiero ver - "mentira!!!! Yo me encargare de que tu y ella no se vean fuera de aquí. Lo juro por que me llamo Aoshi Shinomori" Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Algo más? No. Mushra se fue furioso, a punto de matar a alguien. Y no se fijo por donde iba cuando se choco con Kenshin. ¿Oro? Ah, Kenshin-san gomen, estaba distraído. No hay problema pero ¿qué pasa? Nada importante - Kenshin miro en la dirección de donde venía su amigo y vio a Aoshi. ¿Aoshi? ¿Qué te dijo? Nada, solo fue sincero. Nunca voy a entender por que ustedes dos se paliaron. No importa cuantas veces me cuenten la misma historia de que tu insultas te a Nakuro y el se enojo y todo eso, tubo que pasar algo muy grabe para que dos amigos se odien tanto. Kenshin-san ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso. Mejor ve a ver a Aoshi yo tengo que cuidar de Misao. ¿Misao? ¿Esta enferma? Si y yo soy su medico. Así que gomen demo tengo que irme. Ja ne - "ya puedo imaginarme cual es el problema. Así que Misao... Tengo que hablar con ella, sé que hay gato encerrado en todo esto. Kenshin fue a la sala, pero deseo no haberlo hecho. Se sentó frente a Aoshi pero el no le dirigió palabra. Estaba furioso, de eso no cabía duda, y si el decía algo terminarían mal. ¿Puedes creer lo que hizo el desgraciado? ¿? Mira que venir con el pretexto de cuidar de Misao... ¿cómo se atrevió? Bueno, Misao esta enferma y necesita de Mushra - Kenshin no dijo más. Aoshi lo miraba como queriendo matarlo. Entonces a Kenshin se le ocurrió el contraataque - ¿y cuando viene Nakuro? - eso ultimo a Aoshi le cayo como piedra. Mañana. ¿Mañana?- "Pero a este ¿qué le pasa? La víbora esa viene mañana y no hace nada" - ¿la vas a ir a buscar? No Kenshin la verdad pensaba pedirte que fueras tu y le dijeras que yo estoy muy ocupado. Ah!! Claro. Échame el paquete a mi ne?? Kenshin si tu me haces ese favor yo te are otro. ¿Y tu que favor me puedes hacer a mi? Arreglar para que Misao y su amiga nos muestren como son las fiestas aquí dentro de tres días. ¿Kaoru? Si esa, o como se llame. ¬¬ Tiene nombre sabes?? Da igual ¿aceptas? ^_^ Hai. 


	7. Cap 7

Cap7: "¿Y yo que ago aquí?" era la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Kenshin una y otra vez. Era un día muy caluroso, realmente insoportable. La gente se amontonaba en los muelles, unos para despedir y otros para recibir a los pasajeros de los grandes buques. "Es su novia no la mía. Es entendible su comportamiento considerando como es ella pero... ¿por qué no la deja? El la iba a dejar pero entonces se retracto y... también estuvo esa extraña pelea con Mushrra... No entiendo nada!!!! ¿Pero que culpa tengo yo? ¿Por qué soy yo el que la tiene que soportar?// ¿No lo recuerdas baka? Aoshi nos chantajeo, si no veníamos no podíamos ver a Kaoru// ^_^Si, solo por ella puedo hacer algo como esto." ¿Himura? ¿qué haces tu aquí? ¿Y Aoshi? - la mujer se le había abalanzado como un torbellino de preguntas, a las que Kenshin no encontraba respuesta. La alterada muchacha había llamado la atención de todos en el muelle con aquel escándalo. Era una joven más o menos alta, su cabello caía en cascada rubio y entornado y sus furiosos ojos celestes, que parecían querer matar a cierto pelirrojo. Era bonita sin duda, pero... tenía una apariencia frívola, totalmente desagradable a la vista, con aires de grandeza... Este...yo...bueno yo...es que...Aoshi...yo...Misao... - Kenshin no sabía que decir. Aquella mujer lo asustaba, como al resto de las personas en el muelle ¿Misao? ¿Una mujer? Kenshin Himura ¿Quién es esa? ¿Eh? Estoy esperando!!! Bueno... ella es... es que ella... Ya, ni te molestes. Eres un baka!!! Yo misma me encargare de averiguar quien es esa. ¿Y Aoshi? Bueno el... Ya!!!! No pudo venir ne?? Bien ¿qué esperas? Ve por mi equipaje que no tengo todo el día - "Ya sé!!!! Primero la estrangulare, luego la tirare del muelle. No, no. Mejor... primero la torturo...ja ja ja si primero la torturo y luego..." ¿Para hoy Himura? Hai - "Perra, bruja, arpía. Aoshi debe de estar ciego o loco" Kenshin se iba maldiciendo por sus adentros mientras seguía a una muy enojada Nakuro. La muchacha iba apresurada empujando a todos a su paso. Pronto llegaron asta el carro, cosa que Kenshin agradeció luego de una serie de miradas por parte del resto de los presentes. Pronto los dos se encontraron frente a la puerta y Reiko les abrió después de un rato. ¡Que mal servicio! Tardo al menos cinco minutos en abrir. En cuanto vea a Aoshi se lo diré. - ante esto Reiko no supo como responder. No había podido ni saludar a los recién llegados. Apenas abrió la puerta se había encontrado con aquella mujer quejándose. "¿Quién se cree? Pero no le diré nada, si digo algo solo conseguiré que Misao se enfade más de lo que esta. No me engaña, habrá problemas con esta mujer." ¿Y que espera? Coja mis maletas y llévelas a mi habitación. - Nakuro no dejaba de dar una orden tras otra, acompañada de una queja. Ya are que Aoshi se encargue de usted. ¡Que mal servicio! Pues Aoshi Shinomori no es dueño de esta casa - una vos femenina salio de detrás de Reiko y pronto apareció Misao pero... no era la de siempre. Se había colocado un Kimono rojo con bordados negros y un obi negro; el kimono tenía el cuello abierto (como el de Yumi, pero no tanto) y ella llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño alto. La hacía parecer mayor y dejo a Reiko y a Kenshin muy impresionados, pero más que nada a Nakuro quien tubo que apartar su altanería ante la imponente figura que se erguía frente a ella. Y Reiko-san es una persona muy querida en esta casa, sus servicios son impecables y usted no tiene ni vos ni voto aquí. Me respeta a mi, a esta casa y a la gente que habita en ella. ¿Esta claro? Es que yo... Es que nada. El único motivo por el que usted entra aquí es por que es la novia de Shinomori. Pero solo será por un breve tiempo, pues la casa es mía y no la quiero aquí. Ahora si ¿esta claro? Yo... si... esta claro. Entonces Reiko-san lleve a la sala un servicio de te para nosotros. ¿Me acompañan? - Kenshin no cabía en si de la alegría, por fin Nakuro se había  
  
encontrado con alguien de su tamaño. Y al mismo tiempo Nakuro deseaba estrangular a Misao. La tarde transcurrió lentamente para los tres. A cada comentario de Nakuro, Misao le buscaba la vuelta para criticarla o reprenderla. Y mientras Kenshin disfrutaba como loco de la escena. Todo siguió así asta que para desagrado de Misao alguien apareció en la sala. Ella no quería ver esa escena...el rencuentro de los novios... Aoshi!!! Koishi!!! Llegaste!!! - pero Aoshi no se fijaba en ella sino en la mujer junto a ella "¿Misao? No puede ser. Esta preciosa... la verdad yo la prefiero con un aspecto más natural, inocente pero, kami!! Que hermosa es!!!" - Koishi?? No me vas a saludar?? - entonces Aoshi salio de su estupor y izó una leve inclinación "¿Una inclinación? ¿Así es como recibe a su novia?" Misao estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz "tan bien no deben de estar si esa es toda la demostración de cariño que hay" pero involuntariamente se le escapo una sonrisa que Nakuro entendió muy bien, así que se lanzo a los brazos de Aoshi mientras este intentaba entender lo que ocurría. Y para colmo de todo, Nakuro aprovecho la oportunidad para besar a "su" novio "mierda!!!! ¿por qué a mi kami?// ¿pero tu eres tonta o te haces? El es su novio, es de lo más natural. /O me vas a decir que ellos dos nunca...??// por favor no me tortures más si??// si la verdad te molesta...//si me molesta// bueno, no te quedes ahí parada.// ¿pero que ago?// di algo!!!! Corta ese beso!!!" Aoshi-san luego tengo que hablar con usted en el despacho. Nakuro siga a Stuki ella la llevara a su habitación. Arigato Misao-san. ¿Koi me acompañas? - "oh!!! Kami por que me haces esto?? Por que frente a Misao?? A mi no me sale nada bien ne??" Antes iré al despacho junto con Misao-chan. Luego hablaremos - volteándose a ver a Misao - ¿la acompaño? Si. Ambos se fueron de la habitación sin más ni menos. Mientras Nakuro seguía a una muy temerosa Stuki que se imaginaba lo peor al ver los ojos de la otra. El despacho estaba junto a la sala. Era de lo más elegante, pues se usaba para recibir a gente muy importante del gobierno. Pero para el gusto de Misao era un lugar frió. No había ni un florero, las cortinas serradas no dejaban pasar la luz, los colores eran oscuros y las paredes estaban adornadas con armas antiguas y cuadros de aquellos familiares que hacía ya tanto que no pisaban tierra. Siéntese - dijo mientras le señalaba uno de los grandes sillones frente a ella. Arigato. ¿puedo saber que me tienes que decir? ¬¬ ¿Te parece poco? Ya ve buscando un lugar lejos para meterla. Lo que tu hagas con tu vida no me importa "mentira!!!!!! Me quiero morir solo con la idea de que ella y tu...//cálmate Misao recuerda... no debes perder el control" pero esa mujer me es de un total desagrado. La quiero fuera de mi casa. Se quedara aquí solo por una noche. Mañana en la mañana ya no la ve4ra. Eso espero. ¿Misao? ¿Si? ¿Por qué ese cambio? Parece que es la única manera en que la gente entiende. Pues... a mi me gustas más cuando eres tu misma. Solo se tu misma y todos te respetaran por que te quieren. - Misao no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos. "¿por que? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? No puedo tenerlo para mi. El es de esa perra. La odio!!!// ¿y que? ¿te vas a vengar?// claro que no... eso sería digno de ella. La verdad es que el la ama a ella no a mi y si ellos dos son felices... yo no soy quien para impedirles nada.// pero tu si que eres voluble!!!! No eras tu la que andaba planeando algo para separarlos...// pero...no...no!!! no puedo hacerlo. Nunca me lo perdonare. No quiero ser así, quiero que el me ame por quien soy no por mentiras y engaños. No quiero!!!!// Hasta que al fin te das cuenta!!!!! Ahora si eres tu. Quizás sea más doloroso pero es lo mejor. Te lo aseguro." Para cuando Misao termino de decidirse ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación. Solo deseaba tirarse un rato en la cama y descansar. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día. 


	8. Cap 8

Cap8: Pero algo la sobresalto de inmediato. De detrás de las cortinas salieron Kenshin y Mushra, parecían preocupados. Reiko y Stuki nos dijeron lo que ocurrió. ¿qué te dijo Aoshi? -ante la dulce vos de Kenshin Misao reacciono y el color volvió a su cara. Nada..solo me dijo que para mañana ella ya no estaría aquí. ¡Que bien! Eso era lo que querías no??? Bueno yo... yo... ¡Hay! Mushra ya no quiero más esto. ¿de que me sirve? El nunca se fijara en mi... Eso no es cierto todavía tienes muchas posibilidades. ¿Posibilidades? La beso en mi cara ¿qué posibilidades tengo? Cálmate Milla - Kenshin la agarro por un brazo y la sentó en la cama junto a el - Mushra déjanos solos por favor. Si...buenas noches. -Kenshin asintió y apenas Mushra se hubo ido Misao comenzó a llorar. Kenshin...yo... No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación. Aoshi cometió el mayor error de su vida cuando acepto estar con Nakuro. Y lo peor es que eso lo ara sufrir a el y a los que lo quieren. ¿Lo amas? ¿Necesito decírtelo? Pero ¿realmente lo amas? Ohhh Kenshin... ¿si lo amo? Más que a nada en este mundo. Y es tan extraño... somos dos mundos diferentes demo... Desde la primera vez que lo vi...cuando éramos pequeños...yo no lo pude olvidar. ¿Sabes? Cuando empecé a tener mis primeros noviecitos de niña siempre los comparaba con él... los ojos, el pelo, lo que fuera... al final siempre los dejaba. Cuando supe que iba a venir... perdí el sueño, deje de comer, compre casi toda la tienda de ropa... ¿Y me dices si lo amo? ¿tu que crees? Gomen Milla no imagine que... bueno... Si te sirve de algo Aoshi era un chico muy serrado pero... una vez que nos hicimos buenos amigos el me llego a hablar de ti. El me contó que tan solo te vio por unos minutos pero... que el siempre te recordaba, que le habías parecido una chica muy alegre y...bueno que quería volverte a ver. Nunca más hablamos de eso asta que estábamos en el barco de regreso y Aoshi me dijo que seguía con muchas ganas de verte. ¿Lo ves? El tampoco te olvido. Pero...si es así ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! No me dice nada. ¡¿Por qué me trata así?! - las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar. Kenshin le había dado una ilusión más... justo lo que ella no quería. Ella quería olvidarlo, olvidarlo para siempre pero... ¿por qué no podía? ¿por qué? Ten paciencia Misao todo... - pero una muy herida Misao lo corto. Se paro de un salto y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se voltio. Yo... yo lo odio... y me moriré odiándolo... -luego de decir esto salio corriendo de la habitación, atropellando a Mushra que escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Estaba cansada de todo eso, de preocuparse por un hombre como ese... no, ella no quería más de eso. Ya los cabellos le caían libres de el moño que asta ase poco tenía, el elegante kimono parecía echo pedazos y su rostro estaba inundado por las lagrimas. Corría sin dirección alguna, no podía ver por donde iba pero de pronto sintió como chocaba con algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Y quedo tendida en el suelo. Oye!!! Mira por donde... - pero las palabras se detuvieron de golpe y Misao asombrada levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba " Ohhh no!!!!! El no!!!!!" Pero miren que tenemos aquí. Una linda comadreja. Escúchame idiota, cabeza de polo, cretino, i... ¿Vas a parar? Ya... me disculpo. Ahora dime ¿qué te pasa? No es asunto tuyo. Si, es asunto mío. Cuando me chocaste se convirtió en un asunto mío - pero Misao ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir, solo bajo la mirada. Y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, una ves más. Oye, oye, no es para tanto...oh kami soy un baka... bueno yo... - no sabía que hacer así que se agacho y abraso fuertemente a la chica. Misao no sabía por que pero sentía que podía confiar en el, el calor que sentía... ella sabía que no le haría daño - ¿estas mejor? Si...algo... ¿cómo te llamas? A gomen, j aja ja creo que no me e presentado. Watashi wa Sanosuke Sagara. ¿Te puedo decir Sano? Hai. Bien ^_^ Atashi wa Misao Makimachi - por primera ves en mucho tiempo le volvió a sonreír a alguien. ¡que milagro! ¿por qué ese chico? Ella no lo sabía pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante es que en el fondo sabía que serían grandes amigos o... Te vas a congelar. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? No te preocupes, no te are daño. - y luego agrego en un tono irónico - No me intereso en comadrejas. Me parece muy bien por que a mi no me gustan los cabeza de pollo como tu. ¿qué dijiste niña? ¿Niña? Tengo 16 años, desgraciado. ¿A quien le dices desgraciado, mocosa? - los dos se miraron con furia por unos segundos, apunto de matarse y luego... ambos soltaron la risa. Ay!!! Sano no sé que es lo que tienes pero... eres todo un remedio para el dolor. Ja ja ja ja !!!! está bien. Ahora acompáñame -Misao se levanto pero enseguida se callo y comenzó a tocar su tobillo - ¿te lastimaste? Solo es una torcedura no es... Pero duele. Déjame ayudarte. - Sano la levanto en brazos y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Para total desagrado de alguien, alguien que no era ninguno de los dos pero que había visto muy bien la escena. Aoshi lo había visto todo. Al escuchar a Misao bajar alterada por las escaleras, el se había preocupado y la comenzó a seguir. Y justo cuando le iba a dar alcance sucedió aquello... "¿pero quien es ese tipo? Misao debe estar loca... irse así como así con un extraño...//ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera.//pero...//no es nada tuyo// me preocupa//eso si es verdad, estaba muy mal. Y tu sabes por que// ¿Yo? ¿qué voy a saber yo?// baka!!!!!! Por lastima tu solo te tienes que dar cuenta.// ¿pero que?// mejor vuelve a casa// no!!! Voy a seguirlos. No confió en ese tipo// -_- como quieras. Total tu a mi nunca me escuchas.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++ N.D.A: konichiwa! ! ! ! ! ! Bueno espero que les allá gustado como va quedando este fic, Por un tiempo estuve muy pero muy bloqueada por eso me disculpo si en alguien cap di demasiadas vueltas o si salio mal. Sé que la actitud de Misao cambio varias veces pero...creo que me resulto inevitable que tuviera algo de mi carácter. Y yo soy la reina de las indecisas ^_^ Pero creo que cuando uno enfrenta un problema tan grande siempre intenta darle vueltas y mirarlo por todos lados. En fin, ya saben que pueden darme con todos los tomatazos que quieran. Es más si nada de lo nuevo les a gustado díganmelo y yo lo borrare y lo empezare de nuevo. Porfis dejen alun review!!!!!!! O mándenme un mail a: paucollazo@hotmail.com Bueno. Arigato!!!!!!! A todos los que leen este fic y me han apoyado en todo siempre. Arigato a: Misao Makimachi futura de Shinomori (mi querida shishou) : como estas??? Mi querida shishou tu esto ya lo as leído antes pero los próximos caps no así que espero que los leas oki??? Arigato por toda la ayuda que me as dado con esto. Hibari : Como te extraño!!!!! Hace mucho que no hablo contigo. Igual siempre te dejare un agradecimiento por todo lo que me ayudaste. Sao : Mi nueva amiga!!!!!! La verdad es que tienes un talento increíble para alegrar a las personas, al menos a mi. Arigato por todos tus mails. Pau : Como va tu fic??? Ya sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo. Y que estoy esperando ese a/m oki?? Si es tan bueno como el de gundam wing me muero!!! Vanny : Arigato!!!! Tu siempre me dejas un review. Eso me levanta mucho los ánimos. Espero que te alla gustado estos caps. Y si no te gustan ten la confianza de decírmelo. Lily Himura : Vamos por el clonsito de Kenshin!!!! Ja ja ja yo sigo buscando a mi Aoshi-sama. Espero que te gusten estos caps. Sé que no puse mucho de Ken pero te juro que en los próximos el y Kaoru tendrán su parte. Joky-misao: Te gusto?? Espero que si. Arigato!!! Por tus reviews. Espero que pronto me mandes algún mail así podemos contactarnos mejor. ^_^Aunque si no quieres lo entiendo por que soy una pesada. Mego : Te has puesto todas las pilas con tus fics!!!! Hace poco leí uno tuyo que me gusto mucho pero no recuerdo si te deje un review. Me asegurare de que así sea. Espero que los caps. Te hallan gustado. Cleoru : espero que te allá gustado los caps. La verdad es que no tengo tu talento para los fics cómicos así que seguiré con el drama. Pero déjame decirte que tus fics me encantan, son algo locos, pero me hacen reír y ese es el objetivo ne?? Kaze-chan : no me mates!!!!! Te prometí que no pondría a Misao y sano juntos pero si are que Sano le de un poquito de celos a Aoshi. Ahora sabrás mucho más de tu querido Sano. Aunque aun estoy pensando si poner a Megumi ¬¬ la verdad es que no es santa de mi devoción. Pero ahí personas a las que le agrada. Julieta Fernández: me alegra saber que lo de tu compu ya esta solucionado. No sé si sabes del fic, pero espero que lo leas y que te guste. Yo sigo esperando más de "Entre Amores"  
  
Bueno en fin, a todos los que leen este fic: ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!! Gomen si me olvido de alguien. Ja ne!!!! 


	9. Cap 9

Cap9: ¿Y donde están todos? - a la mañana siguiente en la mesa del desayuno solo ser encontraba Fuma Makimachi.  
  
Lo siento señor pero... no lo sé. La Misao-chan desapareció al igual que Aoshi y hoy muy temprano Kenshin-san y Mushra-san salieron a buscarlos.  
  
Ya veo... ¿Dices que Aoshi se fue con Misao?  
  
Si...eso creo. La noche de ayer hubo mucho ruido.  
  
Bien... ¿y donde esta esa muchacha...la inglesa esa...?  
  
Ah!! Ella salio de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo. Hizo una de sus rabietas y se fue diciendo que tanto Aoshi-san como Misao-chan se las pagarían. ¿Quién la entiende?  
  
¡Que fastidio de mujer! Pero me quedo tranquilo. Esa se fue, así que es un problema menos...Y en cuanto a Misao y Aoshi...si ambos están juntos creo que puedo quedarme tranquilo. Además no hay nada que yo pueda hacer más que esperar y Himura y Shitsuno fueron a buscarlos.  
  
Pues yo no soy como usted. ¡Estoy muy preocupada!  
  
Ve a descansar ¿quieres? Ya tengo bastante por hoy.  
  
Como quieras.  
  
No muy lejos de allí se veía la figura de dos personas atravesando el bosque.  
  
¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?  
  
Si Kenshin, yo vi como corrían en esta dirección.  
  
Nunca los encontraremos - "¡Diablos! Por culpa de esos dos me quede sin ver a Kaoru. ¿Por qué no podrán ser sinceros de una buena vez por todas. Va!!! El mundo sería mejor sin tantos prejuicios... y sobre todo, esos dos serían más felices. ¿Dónde estarán?"  
  
Pobre Milla-chan ¿cómo estará?  
  
¿Y no te da pena Aoshi?  
  
No, el solo se lo busco.  
  
No comprendo como ustedes que se querían tanto terminaron odiándose.  
  
Pues...  
  
Anda tenemos mucho tiempo. Sabes que puedes hablar con confianza.  
  
Creo que a ti te debemos una explicación Himura. Veras... Es tan difícil Chikuso!!!!  
  
Tomate tu tiempo.  
  
Mira Kenshin... ¿recuerdas cuando Aoshi comenzó a Salir con Nakuro?  
  
Si ¿qué tiene que ver?  
  
Espérate un poco. Bueno ¿recuerdas que nos cayo muy mal?  
  
Si. Igual que ahora.  
  
Yo no podía entender por que Aoshi se había juntado con una mujer como esa. Y le fui a pedir explicaciones.  
  
********Flash Bake******** Mushra: Vamos Aoshi dime ¿por qué estas con esa?  
  
Aoshi: Esa tiene nombre y se llama Nakuro y además no es tu problema.  
  
Mushra: Es mi problema por que tu eres mi amigo. Vamos dime.  
  
Aoshi: .....no....no te metas.  
  
Mushra: ¿Qué fue? ¿la dejaste embarazada?  
  
Aoshi: ¿Perdón?  
  
Mushra: Dije que si la dejaste embarazada.  
  
La expresión de sorpresa de Aoshi cambio instantáneamente por una de furia y le dio un golpe a Mushra tirándolo al suelo.  
  
Mushra (sobandose la cara): ¿No me lo vas a decir?  
  
Aoshi: Vete antes de que me enfurezca más!!!! Vete o no respondo de mi!!!!!  
  
Mushra salio rápidamente de la habitación. Pero el cólera que sentía era mayor a su razón. Y entonces... la vio. La maldita causante de aquella discusión.  
  
Mushra: ¡Oye tú!  
  
Nakuro: Anda apúrate que no tengo tiempo para ti.  
  
Mushra: ¿Dónde conociste a Aoshi?  
  
Nakuro: ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?  
  
Mushra: Me importa por que Aoshi es mi amigo y algo le tuviste que hacer para que se metiera contigo, bruja. Tú ya tienes fama de arpía.  
  
Nakuro: Si no te apartas le diré a Aoshi lo mal que tratas a las mujeres.  
  
Mushra: ¿Eh?  
  
Nakuro: Es tu palabra contra la mía yo le puedo decir lo que sea a Aoshi y el me lo creerá. Y si yo le digo que te vi golpeando a una chica... y que luego lo intentaste conmigo...  
  
Mushra: Aoshi nunca dudaría de mí.  
  
Nakuro: ¿A no? - en ese momento por detrás de Mushra vio venir a Aoshi pero este estaba pensativo y no los veía.  
  
Nakuro se abalanzó sobre Mushra y lo beso apasionadamente en la boca, cosa que este no pudo evitar a causa de la gran sorpresa. Y luego se apartó bruscamente del muy sorprendido muchacho.  
  
Nakuro: Aoshi!!!!! Auxilio!!!!  
  
Aoshi (corriendo): ¿Mushra que le hiciste? Idiota!!! ¿por qué la besaste? Mushra: Yo no la bese!!!  
  
Aoshi: Yo te vi!!!  
  
Nakuro (abrasándose de Aoshi): Koishi!!! Me forzó, te juro que me forzó!!!!.  
  
Mushra: Basura!!!! Aoshi no le creas no es verdad.  
  
Aoshi: Yo....  
  
Nakuro: Koi tú no me creerás capas de eso ne??  
  
Aoshi: Bueno yo...  
  
Mushrra: Es ella o yo. Vamos decide!!!  
  
Aoshi: No puedo!!! Por favor no me pidas elegir.  
  
Mushra: ¿Qué no puedes? ¿No puedes elegir entre la ramera y tu mejor amigo?  
  
Aoshi: Yo...  
  
Mushra: Vete al diablo Shinomori!!!!!!  
  
Y se alejo corriendo.  
  
******+Fin del Flash Bake******************  
  
Ya veo - Kenshin estaba meditando todo lo dicho por Mushra.  
  
¿Alguna vez intentaste volver a hablarle?  
  
Nunca!!! Uno de mis más grandes defectos es el orgullo... Primero muerto que hacer eso.  
  
Debes entender que el no se encontraba en una situación muy fácil que digamos...  
  
Yo eso lo sé... lo que no sé es por que esta con esa arpía. Yo sé que el ama a Misao. Kenshin no soy idiota, vi como la miraba. El nunca le dirigió una mirada igual a Nakuro.  
  
Eso es cierto. Valla!!! Esto si que esta echo un lió. Mi único consejo es que hagas tu orgullo aparte y hables con el a solas sin Nakuro de por medio y con sinceridad.  
  
Aun así...yo sé que actué mal en un principio Kenshin. Nunca debí haberle pedido explicaciones a Aoshi yo no era quien para meterme pero...no sé!!! estaba tan molesto con esa bruja...  
  
¿Seguro que me contaste todo?  
  
Dejémoslo así. Ahora lo principal es encontrarlos.  
  
Hai.  
  
Poco a poco el día le fue dando paso a la noche y a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí había una figura entre las sobras cuya furia iba en aumento.  
  
Los golpes se escucharon una y otra vez en la puerta. Sano se levanto tambaleando. ¿quién sería a estas horas de la noche? Por suerte no había despertado a Misao. Sano abre la puerta en medio de un bostezo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la figura en la puerta le lanzó un golpe tirándolo al suelo.  
  
¡¿Qué diablos... - pero al ver quien era Sano se quedo de piedra. El realmente no lo conocía pero...lo había visto una vez...una vez con...Misao!!!!!  
  
Tu vienes conmigo - la voz de hielo de Aoshi dejo congelado al otro pero no lo suficiente como para que no reaccionara a eso.  
  
¡Yo no voy a ningún lado!  
  
Necesito hablar a solas contigo.  
  
No tenemos nada de que hablar.  
  
Misao  
  
¿Mmm?....pues....bien...pero no muy lejos.  
  
Aoshi le extiende una mano a Sano para que se pusiera de pie y ambos salen caminando lentamente asta unos árboles no muy lejos de allí pero lo suficiente para que nadie los escuchara.  
  
¿Y bien? - Sano se estaba impacientando, ¿qué quería ese tipo con él? Y ¿qué tenía que ver con Misao  
  
Watashi wa (yo soy) Aoshi Shinomori, un...amigo de Misao  
  
¿Amigo? -dice mientras levantaba una ceja con desconfianza.  
  
Si. Yo soy el protegido de su abuelo por lo que vivimos en la misma casa. Ella esta mal y...  
  
Ya sé muy bien que esta mal - la nula demostración de sentimientos de Aoshi ya lo estaba enfureciendo. " ¡¡¡¡¿pero que diablos?!!!!! Este tipo es insoportable, pero ¿qué le pasa? ¿no que es el amigo de Misao? Pero si no esta ni preocupado ni nada. Habla como si estuviera dando una Misa // baka reacciona!!!!!// ¿qué? // el nombre de Aoshi Shinomori te dice algo?? // Aoshi Shino... por kami!!!! Es el sujeto del que Misao me hablo, ahora entiendo por que esta tan desesperada // pero mira que también fijarse en un cubo de hielo como ese..." - ¿Co...como dijiste que te llamas?  
  
Aoshi, Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
Así que eres tu...ya veras - y se le abalanza dándole un puñetazo en la cara pero cuando le iba a dar otro Aoshi lo para.  
  
¿Qué diablos te pasa?  
  
Tu eres el que le a hecho tanto daño y enzima vienes a pedir explicaciones ¿quién te crees que eres?  
  
Tú no lo entiendes.  
  
Claro que lo entiendo!!!! Eres un maldito infeliz que juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Ya veras - y sin esperar respuesta de Aoshi, Sanosuke lo vuelve a golpear.  
  
No hables de lo que no sabes. Escúchame y luego si lo deseas puedes golpearme.  
  
Bien...  
  
Yo no jugué con los sentimientos de nadie. Yo...créeme que nunca le haría daño a Misao pero... yo la amo pero no puedo estar con ella ¿me entiendes?  
  
¿Entenderte? Por kami!!! Tu la amas, ella te ama ¿por qué no puedes estar con ella?  
  
Tu nunca lo entenderías  
  
Pruébame  
  
Por orgullo  
  
¿Perdón?  
  
Yo...bueno, todo empezó hace diez años. Cuando solo éramos unos niños. Misao y yo nos conocimos por un accidente...una casualidad en realidad. Cuando sus padres fueron asesinados ella vino a vivir a la casa de su abuelo el mismo día en que yo iba a marcharme a un instituto en Inglaterra. Yo siempre había estado aislado de todas las emociones pero cuando la conocí...no sabría explicarme yo...simplemente no pude olvidarla...nunca podré hacerlo. Pero no le di mucha importancia por que tan solo era un niño. Los años pasaron y yo siempre seguí recordándola. Ocho años después de aquello Fuma Makimachi, el abuelo de Misao, fue a Inglaterra por unos negocios y fue a visitarme. Yo... yo cometí la estupidez de pedirle la mano de Misao. Él pensó que lo que yo buscaba era acomodarme en una buena posición económica, después de todo el no sabía que yo conocía a Misao, aunque hubiera sido por esos pocos minutos. Se enfureció, dijo que los ingleses me habían cambiado como el temía, que su nieta no era premio para nadie y que no quería volverme a ver en la vida. Ambos nos herimos mucho esa noche, el llego a decirme que era indigno de ella, ahora sé que en verdad el no pensaba eso pero en ese momento yo lo creí. Salí como loco del hotel en que estaba y sin pensarlo me fui al primer bar que me encontré, bebí asta que sabía ni mi nombre y entonces vi a una chica que conocía. Su nombre era Nakuro, la conocía por que era la hija malcriada del director de mi instituto...la verdad es que no sé bien lo que paso, pero al día siguiente me desperté en una cama extraña con ella. Yo me marche de ahí, no sabía que hacer, pero cuando fui al instituto me esperaba su padre para decirme obligarme a casarme con su hija. Yo le dije que me dejara terminar mi carrera, que yo le daba mi palabra de que me casaría con ella. El viejo me conocía y sabía que no faltaría a mi palabra así solo permanecimos de novios, lo que me costo la amistad de uno de mis mejores amigos. Hace unos días, cuando Nakuro vino a Japón, me informo que su padre había muerto y que me había dejado una carta. En esa carta el me liberaba de mi promesa informándome que su hija me había engañado con algunos hombres mientras yo no estaba, quizás allá sido el disgusto lo que lo mato. Yo ya estaba enamorado de Misao y dispuesto a separarme de Nakuro pero...luego Misao actuó tan orgullosa...mi orgullo se volvió a meter en medio. Al verla, como paso de ser aquella chica alegre y enérgica a una mujer de alta sociedad y arrogante...me hizo sentir lo que su abuelo me hizo sentir asía ya dos años...que era muy poca cosa para ella. Así que ahora todo esta mal y hecho un lío.  
  
Vaya!!!! Hombre tu si que te la complicaste!!!! Y al final todo este lío es por tantos prejuicios que todos tienen. En lugar de escucharse, cada uno ha pensado lo que quería... juzgaron a los otros sin darles la oportunidad de explicarse.  
  
Sabes??? Ya tengo bastante como para que me vengas a dar más palos.  
  
Gomen!!! Es que...ja ja ja ja!!!! - mientras la risa le ganaba a Sano, Aoshi se encontraba estupefacto y a punto de estallar de la furia.  
  
¿Pero que es lo gracioso?  
  
¿Qué es lo gracioso? Que lo único que tienen que hacer es hablar, solo necesitan hablar para ser felices y no lo hacen, ustedes son lo gracioso.  
  
Ahora que me di cuenta que me ama, ahora que entendí todo quiero hablarle demo (pero)...kami!!! no puedo, simplemente no puedo.  
  
No me extraña viniendo de un cubo de hielo.  
  
¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!  
  
Gomen pero...creo que ya te ahorraste el discurso - y mientras, Sano mitraba a alguien por enzima del hombro de Aoshi mientras que le sonreía.  
  
Sanosuke se marcho dejando a un petrificado Aoshi que aun no se atrevía a darse vuelta. Y entonces lo sintió... sintió como Misao lo abrasaba por detrás, un calido abrazo y luego pudo escuchar un leve sollozo. Se dio vuelta, con cuidado de no empujar a Misao y la volvió a abrasar. Luego de un rato la tomo por la barbilla mientras con la otra mano le limpiaba suavemente algunas lagrimas.  
  
Aishiteru Misao  
  
Aishiteru Koishi  
  
Y mientras serraban aquella declaración con un tierno beso.  
  
Perdóname por ser tan baka - la voz de Aoshi ya no era fría sino que era tierna y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.  
  
Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte koi. Pero no quiero volver a escuchar que no eres digno de mi, en tal caso yo soy la que no es digna de ti.  
  
¿Tú? Pero si no hay ángel más hermoso que tu koishi.  
  
Y mientras se besaban nuevamente....  
  
¡¡Hey hey hey!! Parece que nos perdimos algo - la voz de Mushrra sonaba burlona ante la escena, mientras que un sonrojado Kenshin no paraba de decir ORO. Y ni que hablar de que la pareja era la más apenada de todos.  
  
¿Kenshin? ¿Mushrra? ¿Qué hace aquí? - Misao estaba más roja que el cabello de Kenshin.  
  
Bueno no te enojes tanto - la voz de Sano salio por otro lado mientras que se acercaba a ellos.  
  
¿Pero que diablos hacen todo aquí? - la voz de Aoshi, aunque ya no era fría era furiosa y estaba a punto de estrangular a cierto trío.  
  
Oro...bueno...este...yo...¡¡¡¡oro!!!! - Kenshin ya se imaginaba el castigo que le daría su amigo por aquella interrupción.  
  
Lo siento tortolitos pero hay que volver a la casa antes de que Fuma se de cuenta de que no pasamos la noche allí - y al decir esto Mushrra todos se iban a marchar asta que Misao recordó algo.  
  
¡¡Hay!!! Gomen Sano, casi me olvido de ti!!! ¿por qué no vienes?  
  
Si vente, así aremos una fiesta  
  
Y con la invitación de Mushrra Sanosuke se encamino con ellos.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Konichiwa minna ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Como están mis queridos amigos??? O debería decir amigas por que no me e enterado de ningún hombre ¬¬ ^_^Oki, que les pareció??? Muy inconcluso??? Ahhh!!!! Pero todavía me queda algo ne?? No creerán que no castigare a cierta rubia de frasco ne?? ¬¬ je je!!! Yo no soy como Misao, a mi si me gusta la venganza ^_^ y me voy a desquitar con esa arpía. De eso no se preocupen. La verdad es que no había pensado en el fic asta hoy. Me senté frente a la compu. Y vi los dos últimos párrafos que escribí y ta tan así como así empecé a escribir sin fijarme ni en lo que ponía. ¿Quedo bien la explicación de por que la actitud de Aoshi? No sé ni de donde la saque.  
  
Bueno ahora si.  
  
ARIGATOS A: Misao Makimachi futura de Shinomori : mi querida shishou ¿te gusto? Espero que si ^_^ garcías por todos tus reviews y por toda la ayuda. La verdad ese cap te lo dedicare especialmente a ti oki?? Hibari-chan: Konichiwa Hibari-chan!!!!! Y debo admitir que una de mis mejores amigas. Mira que sabes de todo sobre internet y el anime ^_^arigato por toda tu ayuda. Espero que este cap te halla gustado. Mi problema es que soy muy romanticota pero... nunca me e enamorado en verdad entiendes?? Claro que hubo uno que otro chico que me GUSTO pero nunca AMOR. Pau: Hola amiga!!!!! Como estas??? Espero que te hallan servido esas direcciones de internet. Creo que tu ya habías leído este cap pero lo tuve que borrar por que avía bajado mal a la pagina. Misao-chan: de ti no recibí un review por este fic sino que por el de "Una noche estrellada" pero como es un mini fic quería agradecerte a través de este otro fic. Espero que te guste esta declaración de amor, bien para romanticonas como tu y yo. Joky-miao: Hace mucho que no recibía un review tuyo. Arigato por seguir leyendo!!! Te bgusto el cap?? Eso espero, ya falta poco para el final. A estas dos simpáticas hermanitas: Cleoru Misumi: hola!!!! Y gracias por tu apoyo. Siempre me dejas un review ¡¡¡que alegría!!! Saber que cuento contigo. Y ^///^arigato por tus halagos pero si sigo así me voy a volver una presumida, además no me gusta que te tires abajo amiga tu eres una buena escritora de eso esta segura. No sé bien como quedo este cap pero espero que te guste. Mego: je je je!!! La hermanita menor ne?? Que envidia tener una hermana a la que le guste lo mismo que a vos. Aunque eso ya te lo había dicho ne?? A ti también arigato por tus reviews, no se que haría sin todo su apoyo. Más con lo insegura que soy...creo que dejaría de escribir. Arigato!!!!! Por sierto, suerte con su fic de The mummy -_^ y por poner a Aoshi-sama de principal.  
  
Oki, aquí termine. Ya saben que pueden mandarme un mail a: paucollazo@hotmail.com O dejarme un review. Cualquier de las dos cosas me encantan!!!!! Y juro a kami que siempre les responderé.  
  
BESOS Y ABRASOS Ja ne ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	10. Cap 10

Cap 10: Reiko-san llegamos!!!!!!! - la vos cantarina de Misao resonó en la silenciosa casa.  
  
Dejando lugar al ruido de pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente. Hasta que llegaron a la sala Reiko junto a todos los sirvientes, que le tenían gran estima a *su pequeña*.  
  
Ohh!! Milla. No sabes el susto que nos distes. No vuelvas a hacerme esto!!! - Reiko había pasado por alto al nuevo invitado y al estado de los viajeros. Ella tan solo se lanzó sobre Misao abrasándola mientras que las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
  
Bueno que no es para tanto!!! Si estaba solo falte unos días.  
  
Pero mira que en la forma en que saliste...  
  
Bueno sea como sea eso ya paso. Lo importante es que hemos vuelto y me muero por un buen baño, una cómoda cama y un buen plato de comida ¿te parece?  
  
Oh si!! Reiko no baka!!! Que tonta soy!!! Enseguida tendrán todo listo... ¿y usted? - por primera vez la mirada de Reiko se había apartado de la figura de Misao para contemplar al grupo y se detuvo al notar al nuevo integrante.  
  
Ahh!! Je je!!! El es Sanosuke Sagara y es un amigo mío - Misao jalo por un brazo a Sanosuke para que se acercara y se presentara el mismo. Watashi wa Sanosuke Sagara, es un placer.  
  
Atashi wa Reiko Kitsumo y el placer es todo m - Reiko se voltio para ver a el resto de los empleados y con un gesto les indico que comenzaran a preparar todo.  
  
Ya todos estaban dentro y Reiko iba a cerrar la puerta cuando...  
  
Ahí estas!!!!! Misao Makimachi ¿donde diablos te habías metido? - todos se volvieron como un rayo para ver llegar a una bonita mujer de cabellos negros y ojos marrones. Megumi-san!!!! - Misao no podía creerlo. ¡¡Hacía tanto que no veía a su amiga!! Y justo el día en que llegaban ¡¡que suerte!!  
  
¿Pero como se te ocurre? Kao y yo estábamos muy preocupadas - a la mención de Kaoru cierto pelirrojo se acercó las dos chicas que se abrasaban.  
  
¿Y quien es este guapo pelirrojo? - Misao enseguida noto que esa era una de  
  
las habituales bromas en su amiga pero Kenshin no lo sabía y se sonrojó un poco.  
  
¡¡Pero que mujer más rápida!! - murmuro Sano que estaba recostado contra la puerta pero Megumi lo escucho y se le acerco al ataque.  
  
¿Y este cabeza de pollo de donde lo sacaste? Ho ho!! Milla si ibas al circo me hubieras avisado así llevabas a las niñas (Ayame y Susume)  
  
¿Qué quisiste decir kitzune?  
  
¿A quien le dices kitzune? Idiota!!!!  
  
Maaa maaa!!! Por favor amigos clámense...  
  
Si me lo pides tu cariño pues encantada - lo abraza dejando a Kenshin más rojo que un tomate demo... en nada se comparaba esa cara con la que puso cuando...  
  
¡¿Megumi?! ¿qué haces abrasando a Kenshin? - Kaoru venía a toda prisa por el camino y miraba la escena furiosa y a punto de lanzarse sobre Megumi y Kenshin demo Misao la agarro por un brazo.  
  
Ya!!! Esto esta echo un lío!!! ¿qué les parece si entramos todos y no ponemos cómodos? - todos asintieron y se siguieron a Misao.  
  
Aoshi que asta entonces no había dicho palabra se sentó junto a Misao dándole un tierno beso y quedando los dos abrazados frente al a miradas de desconcierto de Kaoru, Megumi y Reiko que se encontraba sirviendo.  
  
Bue..bueno... creo que me perdi de algo ne?? - Reiko estab más que asombrada demo...ella sabía los sentimientos de ambos por eso más que asombrada estaba feliz, lo contrario de Kaoru y Megumi.  
  
¿Ehh? Ahh!! Ja ja ja!!! Es que Ao-kun y yo...  
  
Es que Misao y yo nos vamos a casar Reiko-san. Por eso quiero que todo este listo para dentro de un mes y lo dejare todo en tus manos.  
  
Perfecto!!!! Felicitaciones!!!!!!  
  
Si, felicitaciones!!! - Kaoru esta feliz con solo ver que su amiga lo era. La verdad es que ella no se esperaba que Misao terminara con Aoshi y más cuando llego Nakuro....¡¡¡¡¡Nakuro!!!!!. De pronto la cara de Kaoru empalideció al punto que todos quedaron mirándola preocupados y Kenshin casi se le lanza enzima de la preocupación.  
  
No...na..nada...debe...debe ser el calor...si, el calor que hace... - pero su mirada aún seguía perdida viendo quien sabe que cosa...  
  
******flash back******** (puede que contenga palabras algo ofensivas, por eso ya están avisados)  
  
Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!!! Si es la amigita de la perra esa!!! - Kaoru escucho la vos altanera de Nakuro que provenía de sus espaldas. Se vote para verla de frente. Si, definitivamente era ella.  
  
Oh..ohayo Nakuro-san  
  
No me vengas con respetos idiota que tu eres su cómplice!!!  
  
Primero que nada tú me tratas con respetos. No tengo por que ir aguantando tus berrinches de niña mimada y ¿Cómplice de que? No te entiendo ni una palabra.  
  
Ohh!! Claro que me entiendes tu y esa - el tono de Nakuro señalaba asco con  
  
solo mencionar a Misao cosa que enfureció a Kaoru  
  
Esa tiene nombre y es Misao Makimachi y tú... no tienes ni el derecho a nombrarla.  
  
Yo le digo como se me da la gana. Y tu que la tienes en tan alto pedestal a esa imbesil mejor vete enterando que es una cualquiera que se mete con los hombres de otras.  
  
Eso había sido el colmo, Kaoru la abofeteó causando que todos en la calle se la quedaran mirando.  
  
No te permito que hables así de mi amiga. Tu no le llegas ni a los talones y donde vuelvas a decir algo igual juro que te mato!!!! Y ¿sabes? Aunque te duela, Aoshi-san es una persona, NO TIENE DUEÑO, y el solo decide con quien quiere estar. Y la verdad es que no me extraña que allá elegido a Misao por que si yo estuviera en su lugar....no se ni como se fijo en ti - todos los que los presentes quedaron atónitos de la sorpresa. ¿Esa chica que estaba allí era realmente Kaoru Kamiya? No podía ser!!! La misma dulce muchachita que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos era la misma que hablaba con aquellas palabras tan duras y a la vez tan certeras.  
  
Créeme Kamiya que no será lo ultimo que escuches de mi. Tú y Makimachi me las pagaran y muy caro.  
  
Ya lo veremos!!!  
  
****** Fin del flash back********  
  
"Entonces lo que dijo Nakuro era verdad... Misao y Aoshi... Pues me alegro de que Aoshi se allá dado cuenta la clase de persona que tenía a su lado. Y si la felicidad de ellos es estando juntos... yo no tengo nada que hacer en este embrollo. Pero me da miedo lo que Nakuro pueda lllegar a hacer cuando se entere."  
  
Kao ¿te encuentras bien? - Misao se había liberado de los brazos de Aoshi para acercarse a su amiga.  
  
¿Quién? ¿yo? Si claro ja ja!!! No te preocupes!!! ¿Así que dentro de un mes? Felicitaciones!!!!  
  
Bueno... Kaoru luego te rebisare ¿si? - Megumi se voltio a ver a Aoshi y luego miro a Misao - te lo tenía bien guardado ne? Demo... como se te ocurre no contarme nada??? Estoy enojada - aunque su tono era de total broma.  
  
Ohh... gomen!! Es que no tube tiempo de avisarte ni nada...y como hace tanto que no nos vemos.  
  
Si ne??? Y ya que hace tanto tiempo por que no me vas presentando a tus nuevos amigos eh????  
  
*************  
  
Al igual que en el resto del día aquella noche había resultado ser muy calurosa. La charla de los amigos se había extendido asta largas horas y una vez se hubieron marchado todos Misao se encamino a su cuarto. "Vaya!!! Cuanto a pasado en tan poco tiempo!! Y pensar que en una noche como esta yo tube aquel sueño para luego despertar y ver como él llegaba a mi vida como un huracán llevandose todo a su paso... todo...incluyendo mi corazon. Y ojala se lo llevara una y mil vezes. Que ironico!!! Su llegada me causo los peores sufrimientos de mi vida y sin embargo consigo tambien trajo las mayores alegrías de esta. Creo que si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás y supiera de ante mano todo lo que sufriría lo volvería a sufrir con tal de poder probar esta alegría. Qizas sea verdad lo que dicen de que las tristezas son las que nos dan las alegrías ."  
  
Y mientras pensaba una y otra vez en ello, Misao se había colocado una yukata de seda corta y se dejo caer en la como da cama occidental para dos personas.  
  
Mmmm...no lo cambiaría por nada - fue el suspiro de Misao mientras quedaba dormida demo...  
  
¿Qué no cambiaría s por nada?  
  
Misao se incorporo inmediatamentey volio su vista al hombre que estaba en la ventana.  
  
¿Aoshi? Gomen koi creo que te asuste. Je je!!! Pues fue un bonito susto. ¿qué haces aquí? Te extrañaba - y mientras decía esto se encamino asta la cama de Misao y se itro junto a ella mirando fijamente el techo.  
  
"Hay Kami ayudame!!!! No es que yo no lo quiera demo... ¿ahora? Hay no!!! Yo quería esperar al casamiento!!!// pero baka calmate un poco ¿no vez que no hace nada? El esta ahí muy tranquilito descansando // si demo..."  
  
" Se ve tan hermosa!!! Bueno... si hubiera sabido que estaría tan solo con esa yukata no hubiera ni venido... Kami!!! Ayudame. Yo quiero respetarla, no quiero cometer más herrores quiero que todo salga bien // ¿y por que sería un herror?// yo... lo mejor sera hacer algo o no me podre contener"  
  
Misao... ^//^ si?? ¿no tienes calor? Pues...yo...si...si tengo... Ven  
  
Aoshi le agarro la mano y la guió por la ventana. Al llegar a la ventana este la agarro en brazos.  
  
Te quiero mostrar algo.  
  
Y con Misao en brazos comenzó a saltar por los techos asta llegar al suelo. Entonces la dejo caminar y la guío por el bosque asta que llegaron a un lugar que Misao nunca había visto antes. Justo allí había un lago con una pequeña cascada. Aquellas aguas cristalinas...el leve rumor de la cascada....aquel lugar parecía de ensueños y no había nadie allí.  
  
¿Quieres nadar? Yo...s...si....  
  
Misao vio como Aoshi se comenzaba a quitar la camisa y aparto su mirada rápidamente abochornada. "Hay ¿qué ago?// pero baka si el va a ser tu esposo es lógico ne???// si eso creo..."  
  
Para cuando Misao quiso acordar Aoshi solo se encontraba en ropa interior ( n.d.a: perdón por la interrupción. Demo... no tengo ni idea de cómo era la ropa interior de antes así que lo dejare como si fuera un short de baño normal ^_^para Aoshi me gusta el color negro)  
  
Misao se quedo mirando el agua.  
  
¿Ocurre algo?  
  
¿Eh? No es que...^//^bueno... yo solo tengo la yukata y si la mojo cuando salga no tendré nada seco que ponerme.  
  
Ya veo... ten - Aoshi le extendió su camisa negra a Misao - puedes mojarla si quieres, no te preocupes no te mirare - y con esto se dio vuelta dejando que Misao se cambiara tranquila.  
  
Al final los dos se metieron en el agua y nadaron tranquilos. Al principio los dos estaban algo avergonzados, la timidez podía más que ellos. Misao sentía como la camisa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo y cada vez que notaba las miradas furtivas de Aoshi se ponía más roja que el cabello de Kenshin.  
  
Pero pronto, poco a poco, los dos se fueron abriendo. Nadando juntos, comenzándose a besar bajo la luna... al final olvidaron por completo lo que los rodeaba.  
  
Luego de un beso apasionado Aoshi pudo observar como los ojos de Misao brillaban de una forma que nunca había visto antes. Ella se aparto un poco de el para tener espacio y se comenzó a quitar la camisa.  
  
Aoshi no se esperaba eso pero siguió los pasos de Misao, quedando los dos desnudos. Ambos se besaron tiernamente para luego dejar espacio a un beso apasionado y un sinfín de caricias. Lentamente los dos se acercaron a la orilla asta que Aoshi pudo ver una parte en donde la orilla estaba cubierta por una roca lisa.  
  
Se aparto un poco de Misao y la sujeto fuertemente por la cintura mientras la levantaba lentamente asta dejarla sobre la roca. Por un momento se detuvo esperando ver un gesto de afirmación por parte de ella y al ver su brillante sonrisa y como esta lo atraía hacia si no lo dudo ni un minuto más.  
  
Aquella noche ambos consumaron su amor sin importarles nada ni nadie. Al final ¿qué importaba lo que pensara la gente? ¿Qué importaba si era lo correcto o no? Después de todas esas reglas... la única regla que ellos seguirían sería siempre seguir lo que el corazón les dicta.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ N.D.A: Konichiwa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Bueno como andan todo por ahí??? Espero que todos muy bien ^_^ Bien déjenme decir solo una cosita GOMEN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! por dos cosas. Por el retraso y por algo...^///^ me hubiera gustado hacer un buen lemon demo... me encuentro incapacitada para ello. Después de todo tengo 14 años ne?? Demo... va... es que esta que tienen aquí anda con una depresión que ni se imaginan y no había podido tocar el fic asta ahora por miedo a hacerlo triste. Pero ayer tuve un buen día así que me decidí a escribir un poco. Bueno ^_^este es el penúltimo capitulo luego de este fic me dedicare en total a mi nuevo fic "Sospechas" ¿Pueden darle un vistazo y decirme lo que piensan? Arigato!!!!!  
  
Bueno quiero agradecer a:  
  
Misao Makimachi Futura de Shinomori: Konichiwa shishou!!! Lo admito -_- me porte muy mal al no escribirte antes ni avisarte de los fics. Soy una bruja gomen!!!!! Sabes??? El otro día te vi en el menssenger e iba a chatear contigo pero justo era el limite de la hora en el ciber y me tube que ir. Te cuento algo??? Se supone que ahora estoy estudiando para el escrito de Biología y preparando un trabajo para Literatura demo... buahh!!! Estoy arta del liceo. Bueno porfis, déjame un review o un mail si??? Besos Hibari: ¿sigues leyendo este fic amiga? A esta altura ya n lo sé. Perdón por no poder escribirte antes es que con el liceo y el castigo del ciber estoy que no me da el tiempo demo estoy comenzando a manejar mis horarios de forma que pueda estar más con ustedes. Ja ne!!!! Cleoru: Mi querida amiga como estas??? Sabes aun espero que actualices The mummy junto con Mego. Aunque ya vi que actualizaste "¿el odio nos llevara al amor?" Me encanta como lo llevas ^_^. Yo tengo la desventaja que al poco tiempo pierdo interés por mis fics y de esa forma van esperando. Ahh!!! A ti también te pido perdón por no poder escribirte tanto como me gustaría. Pau: je je!!!! Tu eres la que más me apoya con este fic amiga. La verdad es que te debo mucho por siempre me das un apoyo incondicional. Arigato!!!! No sé que haría sin tu apoyo. Sigue con tu fic que vas por buen camino si?? Eres muy buena no lo dudes. Te lo dice la reina de las desconfiadas.  
  
Y bien creo que los agradecimientos quedan aquí por que no e recibido ningún review. Perece que no les gusto como quedo el cap 9. Lo que les pido es que si en verdad no les gusto para nada diganmelo si?? Y yo lo cambio o algo demo.... díganme algo que me muero de la desesperación!!!!  
  
Bueno BESOS Y ABRASOS  
  
JA NE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


End file.
